


Dirty work (putting in extra work for you.)

by Imaginxrychris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis, Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, M/M, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Needs a Hug, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginxrychris/pseuds/Imaginxrychris
Summary: Kara and mon-el are roommates, both in the same line of work; sex for money.Night after night, they'd come home with their earnings which depended on, frankly, their sexual performance. Until one night, kara met a client she just couldn't resist having just one night with. But not just for the money after all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 54
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just some quick reminders there is G!P in this and mon-el and kara are friends. So if you don't like the sound of those things, go ahead and be on your way. But of you decide to stick around, I'm very glad!

Kara began clearing her mess of beer and unfinished reports off the coffee table before mon-el returned back home. But her night was just getting started. 

The kryptonian dropped back lazily onto the couch with a huff, gazing upon the spots she'd cleaned. When she was startled by the sound of keys jingling in the door lock.

She rolled her eyes, and swiftly sprung back up off the couch to head toward the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The blonde groaned lazily before opening the door.

Mon-el was at the door with what seemed like dozens of grocery bags around his arms and piled upon him. 

"You didn't have to do that." Mon-el said with slight annoyance in his voice, as he struggled to get in the door with the bags.

"Yeah, I know. but you can never seem to get that damn key in." Kara laughed, assisting him with the bags.

"So...got anything planned for tonight? I'm cookin'." 

"I have a job tonight actually. You can uh..save me some." 

Mon-el sighed as he unpacked the groceries and began to put them away, "oh god. It's not here again is it?" He whined. 

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance, "no, fortunately. All I know is this girl lives in one of those big conjoined corporate penthouses."

"You're fucking a rich spoiled brat?" Mon-el joked, shoving the grocery bags in a drawer.

"Hey, spoiled or not, the bitch is rich." Kara shrugged, "bills won't be so hard to pay next month after this." She smirked with pride. 

"Okay well, you have fun with that." The daxamite laughed.

"Oh I will." Kara laughed softly whilst grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Usually I don't get to fuck with higher-ups." 

Mon-el patted kara on the back, hyping her up as he walked past the counter and to the couch. 

"And hey, don't forget condoms." He reminded the blonde, propping his feet up as he lied out on the couch. 

"I won't need it. I'm not exposing myself to a corporate billionaire." Kara assured before taking a swig of water.  
She was always very careful with who she revealed to. Because they'd eventually figure out that she's an alien, and not everyone is on board with aliens as a whole. 

"Did you ever find randomly growing a cock, a bit.. weird?" Mon-el laughed. 

"I knew about the whole 'kryptonian genetalia matching your partner' thing, so, not really." She shrugged before lazily sitting back in a chair.

"Thank God that's not the case for daxamites." Mon-el let out a loud sigh of relief, "I don't even wanna think about what I'd have." 

Kara laughed gently and rolled her eyes. Mon-el's bisexuality wasn't unbeknownst to anyone in his friends circle at all. And kara was proud of him. 

"Hey, kara. why are you doing this as a side job when you're literally an astounding ass reporter? Leave the sleeping around to me, my friend." 

Kara gave her friend a puzzled look, scrunched nose and all, and replied "it's another way to earn more money to support us. Besides, it's...nice." 

"Nice huh? Oh yeah I bet it is." Mon-el teased. 

"Shut-up." Kara chuckled lightly as she got up from the chair to go change. "I'm going to go get ready." 

"I don't understand why you always dress fancy when you work. You could totally fuck in those gym shorts." The daxamite laughed as he watched kara head into her bedroom.

Minutes later, kara came back in a white button down with the sleeves up to her forearms, and black slacks. 

"Damn." Mon-el exclaimed huskily in awe. 

"Yeah. Let's just hope this woman thinks so too, so maybe we can pay the bills." Kara joked, gathering her things before heading toward the door.

"Bye kar. Have a good night." Mon-el bid her goodbye.

"Oh, I will." She smiled, closing the door behind her. 

Kara made her way to the enormous penthouse. She thought of it just as an apartment, but bigger, and for way, way wealthier people. 

"Apartment number three zero five.." she whispered to herself. before knocking on the door as quiet as possible, trying not to disturb the other residents. 

The door was opened by a clearly very stunning, younger, hazel eyed brueneutte woman. 

She was wearing track shorts and an oversized shirt. Not something kara would have guessed a corporate CEO would wear in such an evening. 

"Good evening, miss...?" 

"Uh- Let's not focus on what my name is. Come in, soon enough I'm sure i'll know yours" 

Kara smirked proudly, and her stance loosened, when she realized that the woman knew exactly what she was there for.

Kara walked in the apartment in a collected, but somehow attractive manner. 

She sat down on the luxurious white couch, back straight but legs spread. But not enough to notice her bulge. 

The blonde gave a friendly smile when the brueneutte handed her a glass of water. 

"Thank you." Kara said lowly, in a husky, smooth voice as she rose a brow at the woman sitting across from her. 

The brueneutte watched as kara somehow managed to make drinking a glass of water utterly and eagerly sexual. Or maybe, it was just her own way of thinking in that moment. but she knew she felt something.

The CEO discreetly watched as the glass slowly, glossily left the grasp of the blonde's lips.

Kara set the glass down swiftly and gently on a side table, watching the other woman's body language closely.

"So..what got you here?" Kara inquired, pursing her lips slowly.

"I- uh pardon?" The woman stuttered, snapping out of her gazing moment.

"What brought you up to the point of such luxury, hm?" Kara asked, motioning outward at all the glory that the apartment brought.

"Oh, well, I'm- I'm a CEO, obviously. I started out in metropolis. And just a few weeks ago, i settled in here." The brueneutte explained sheepishly.

"I see, that's great. Making such a living. " kara nodded, as she made her way to sit directly next to the woman. "You want to see what I do for a living?" 

Kara slowly, softly inched her hand up the CEO's leg. seeing as the woman wasn't bothered by it, she started getting more..comfortable. 

The woman looked down, watching the blonde's hand trail up her leg. She began to get nervous, because she was sure she was never this attracted to anyone, ever. And she was afraid of how she'd react.

"You're beautiful.." kara said, in the same low, husky, extremely attractive tone. Before slowly placing heated kisses onto the brueneutte's neck. 

Unexpectedly early in their intimacy, the CEO let out a sharp, shakey, loud whine. And continued to grasp Kara's thigh.

Kara chuckled cockily as she pulled her lips from the woman's neck. "Alright, miss billionaire. Why don't I show you more? Then, maybe...I'd like to know your name." She whispered. 

The woman turned around and sunk back into the couch, resting her head on the arm of it, impatiently waiting for kara. 

Kara slowly leaned in on top of the woman and began sucking heatedly onto her neck. Reaching her hands underneath the brueneutte's shirt, gripping onto her hips for control. 

The CEO clinged to the blonde's shoulders while she let out a silent, pleasure full whimper. 

The pleasured sounds the brueneutte was letting out nearly got kara hard. But she held back. Solely because she'd barely even known the woman for almost half an hour, if even that. 

Kara quickly inched her hands up the woman's back, asking for permission to take her shirt off. 

The younger woman breathed in sharply and nodded, granting permission. 

The blonde hastily pulled off the CEO's shirt and shorts. Shoving one hand down the woman's underwear at an even faster pace.

"Oh- oh god.." the brueneutte divulged in pleasure, then biting her lower lip to prevent herself from making even louder exclamations of pleasure. 

Kara began to slide her fingers in deeper into the woman, picking up speed as she thrusted the two fingers back and forth. 

The brueneutte practically felt pulses of heat rush through her body from the pleasure. She wanted more. More skin on skin contact, more range. So she tugged on Kara's jeans suggesting she take them off. 

But kara refused. She broke eye contact with the CEO and just continued thrusting her fingers, but slower. She barely knew the woman. And though she wanted to get paid well, she was afraid of exposing the woman to her secret. 

The kryptonian then lowered herself, beginning to trail her tongue softly along the brueneutte's stomach.

The woman shivered and inhaled sharply upon the feeling of Kara's warm, wet tongue. And began clenching onto the blonde's shoulders. practically sinking her nails into them. 

Kara let out a groan. But not out of pain. She felt herself going rock hard. But she was determined to conceal it. 

"Wait- did- did...I hurt you?" The brueneutte said in between sharp, labored breaths.

"No. Come on. I've got you."

Kara continued to straddle the woman. And the brueneutte wrapped her arms around the kryptonian's neck, clinging to her out of pleasure.

Then ultimately, kara had found the woman's G-spot. And the CEO finally lost herself in it.

Gripping onto the kryptonian's long blonde locks, the woman finally cummed at a climax. 

"Fuck- oh my God!" The CEO wailed at the top of her lungs as she came. Leaving pooling cum stains on the couch inches from Kara's knees. 

Still shaking, The brueneutte practically went limp back onto the couch, resisting her body's urge to cum again. 

Kara quickly got up from the couch, found a bottle of water in the woman's fridge, And completely downed it. Trying her hardest to keep from getting one of the worst boners she'd ever experienced. Because no matter how much she wanted to completely go to town on the younger woman, she couldn't. Not unless the CEO was up for another round.

After Finishing her water, she walked back over to the couch where the woman was still recovering from her orgasm. And kneeled down next to her.

"Your name, baby?" Kara asked, with a cocky as ever smirk.

The woman turned over, making eye contact with kara. yet still shaking and whimpering trying to come down from the climax. 

Kara raised a curious brow, still proud of the effect she had on the woman.

"L- Lena.." the brueneutte said, squinting her eyes glued shut. 

"Lena." Kara chuckled lightly in a husky voice. "An Astounding name For such an astounding woman. Deserving of it, I say." 

"Well lena, I'm kara." The kryptonian introduced herself, Purposefully sounding seductive in order to tease the CEO even further. "I hope we'll be seeing eachother again." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait- w-wait..." lena pleaded, short of breath. "I can't finish myself off." 

Kara looked down, with her hands on her hips, blushing with cockiness. Walking slowly back to lena. "Why don't I write my number down next to where you left my payment," she suggested. "That way, I'll come back. Just for you. There's alot you don't know about me yet, love." 

"Do you- D-Do you do this to all of the jobs you get?" Lena asked with her voice still trembling. Referring to all the teasing the kryptonian had done.

"I have a feeling it'll only be you, lena." 

Kara set a piece of paper with her number on the counter and took her payment, and was just about to head out the door for the night. Before she heard lena again. But this time, not begging. But Screaming Kara's name. Kara looked over to see, lena was pleasuring herself at the thought of kara. 

Kara smiled smugly. She was satisfied enough to leave.

Once she got back to her and mon-el's apartment, he immediately greeted her with a smile, eagerly wanting to know how her night was.

"How was it? How was she? Did you get paid what I'm sure you're worth?" He excitedly spewed out questions.

"Let's just say, I don't think this'll be a one time job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Quick thing; I wanted to thank all of you for being so utterly supportive of this story. If it wasn't obvious enough, this definitely isn't my first fic but the first chapter was my first time writing G!P and I'm trying to get better so, bare with me lmao. Once again, thank y'all. Have a good day/night! <3

Sunday Morning came around. Kara got to sleep in a little later than she has to when she has to work at catco. But not too late.

She came from her room in just her red boxer briefs and a black hoodie.

"Good morning to you, miss sunshine." Mon-el greeted the kryptonian sarcastically. They practically grew up with eachother. So they knew that if either one was wearing a flashy color of boxers -- they weren't in the greatest of moods.

"Yeah. G'morning." Kara sighed tiredly. Sitting down at the island as mon-el slid her a cup of coffee. 

"What's got you wearing red boxers?" The daxamite teased before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, I uh-- I told you about that 'client' I had yesterday night, right?" 

"Yeah, lena, right?" 

"Yeah. So, I might have uh--"

Mon-el gave the blonde a concerned glare. "Kara danvers, what happened?" 

"I might have not purposely dreamt about her last night.." kara said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. 

"Damn. Well, from what you told me, that shouldn't put you in a bad mood." The brueneutte haired man laughed.

"It wouldn't if it was sexual."

"It wasn't?"

"No." Kara sighed disappointed. "I dreamt that she hated me because of my...you know."

"Well don't get me wrong but why does it matter if she hates you?" Mon-el grew concerned.

"Damn it man. Because I wanna-- have sex with her again." Kara let out a loud, frustrated sigh. 

"Well you know that that dream wasn't real, so, go for it."

"But what if it does become a reality? What if I go and finally take my pants off, and she hates it, and I don't get paid." 

"Then find another bitch. You've been doing it for years." The daxamite shrugged, before taking a bite of his waffle. 

"Yeah well, I've never been this attracted to any other person I've gotten a job with." Kara pouted with slight cockiness, before taking another sip of coffee.

"I don't know what to tell you man. I'd say go fuck her again and if she doesn't like you for you then -- fuck her metaphorically." Mon-el suggested before laughing at his own joke. 

"Yeah okay. Thanks man." Kara chuckled.

"You're welcome." Mon-el beamed a friendly smile.

Kara's phone buzzed not even a moment later.

[Lena]: "can you come over? I know it's early, but I just can't do anything by myself. And don't worry, you'll get paid." 

Kara quickly looked back up from her phone at mon-el. "It's her, dude.." she began to slightly freak out. 

"Okay well you've got this!" He smiled, hyping her up. "Don't forget condoms this time." He reminded her. 

"Well...no. I don't take early morning calls." the kryptonian scoffed, setting her phone back down. "I'm never up for it early in the morning"

"I know how that is." 

"But uh-- you know what, I'll be right back." Kara said, getting off her chair and heading back toward her bedroom.

"Oh come on. I made waffles!" Mon-el sighed disappointed. "Okay well when you're done jacking off, I'll have some saved."

"I'm not jacking off!" The blonde yelled from her bedroom. "Give me a second." 

Mon-el slouched back on the couch, looking through his phone as he waited for her to come back. When he noticed something on the news that seemed familiar.

"Hey, kara..?" The daxamite yelled across the room, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Yeah?" 

"So, that woman's name was lena, right? The CEO?"

"From what she told me, yeah." Kara sighed, coming back from her room after changing into camouflage print boxers. 

"Was she brueneutte, maybe slightly raven haired?" 

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Kara asked with a bit of concern as she sat down next to the daxamite.

"Well says here that she's the fucking CEO of L-corp in metropolis. Formerly known as Luthor corp."

Kara shot up from the couch and put a hand over her forehead in stress. Really? She'd gotten hard more than once for the CEO of a multibillion dollar company? 

"..what else does it say?" She asked, letting out a clearly overwhelmed sigh.

Mon-el focused his attention back to his phone screen. "Uh.. it says here she's twenty three years old. So not much younger than you... she's already made multiple investments since moving to national city. Including-" 

"Including what??"

"Including catco.. she's co-CEO now." the daxamite sighed. Trying to be empathetic for his friend and not laugh.

Kara jumped up and down in complete stress and worry. "Oh god! What if i-- what if I get a hard on at work?! I've never gotten hard at catco because I've had no reason to!" 

Mon-el cringed, feeling sorry for kara. "Dude, just.. try to stay in your office most of the time!" He suggested brightly. "And it's not like you'll get hard everytime you see her, right? I mean you've only had sex once."

"Yeah. But I'm like really, really fucking attracted to her, man. I could barely hold back one at her apartment!" The kryptonian stressed. 

"Hey, look. Didn't you uh-- have her Cumming in like 5 minutes?"

Kara looked over at mon-el and nodded. Yet Still stressed.

"Okay, then as long as you drink plenty of water and don't spend much time around her, you'll be fine." The daxamite looked the blonde in the eyes and assured her. "It sounds like the likelihood of her getting horny before you is much stronger. Because you're the one who primarily made her feel good. She'll lose it first, if anything."

"Yeah but then what if she tries to prompt me? Then I'll definitely be hard."

"Then that's fine. Because I'm sure she's smart enough to do it in a secluded area." Mon-el shrugged. "Stop overthinking so much, man." 

Kara quickly sat back down on the couch pouting. legs spread out and all. Tapping her foot anxiously.

Mon-el sighed and attempted his best to make her feel better. "Look. If you want, you can totally go jack off. I don't care at this point as long as you quit acting like this because I..feel bad." 

"You didn't do anything." Kara responded in a low voice, still pouting. "At least I got a warning before I go in to work tomorrow."

"Why don't- why don't I come with you? That way, I can distract her if you feel yourself getting- Or, I can show you the tricks that don't involved touching yourself at work." 

"How would you be let in? You don't work there." 

"That asshole james is the main CEO, right?" Mon-el asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately.." kara replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of james. 

"Ok well, maybe I can act like we're friends Just for the day And maybe he'll let me in."

"Or, I could text you if I get hard and you could just come 'visit' and help me then." Kara laughed, knowing her plan was much easier.

Mon-el laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "yeah that works too."

"You're an idiot, my dude. But I love you." Kara smiled, after going into a laughing fit. 

"Alright. Well now that you know what to do on Monday. What should we do today?" Mon-el asked before getting up from the couch. 

"I'm at a loss there." Kara shrugged with a small smile. "But we should probably finish eating first."

"Oh thank rao, I'm still famished." Mon-el sighed happily and hurried back to his plate. 

Minutes later, kara's plate was almost completely cleaned of her breakfast. When her phone buzzed again.

Mon-el glanced up from his plate to see kara looking wide-eyed at her phone, and her mouth open so that her jaw looked like it might hit the table.

"..You okay?" The daxamite asked confused. And slightly concerned. 

Kara quickly slid her phone back onto the table with it facing down. She still didn't say a word.

Mon-el gave her another puzzled look, before quite literally picking her phone up to see what had gotten her to become so speechless. 

It was an image sent from the CEO. And mon-el now could understand why kara couldn't speak.

"That's...that's one erotic image! kara what did you tell her? You've got her clinging to you for sexual satisfaction." 

"Well.." kara paused for a moment, glancing up awkwardly. "I can't say that's not what I wanted." 

"Oh." Mon-el exclaimed, with a small smile. "You're not catching feelings for her though, are you?" 

"No. I doubt I will." Kara shrugged. She paused for a mere moment. 

"I know what I'm doing today though.."

"Oh Good rao." Mon-el let out a stressed sigh.

"It's not like that," the kryptonian said, getting up from her chair. "I'm going to break all this off with lena. Then, I can go back to screwing a different girl every night." 

"Alright. If that's what you want." Mon-el shrugged, before getting up to clean his breakfast mess. 

"Yeah. It is..I think." Kara chuckled, "I'm heading to get ready"

Kara had just slipped on a pair of black joggers, to mon-el's suprise. 

"..is..is that it?" 

Kara rose a brow at the daxamite, And He suddenly grew quieter.

"That's what I thought." Kara laughed, before closing the door behind her.

She arrived back at the penthouses, yet again. Another visit to Apartment number three zero five.

The blonde took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily, trying to keep a grip on herself. and knocked on the door.

Lena opened the door, just wearing a casual college T-shirt and...nothing else, kara noticed.

"Evening." Kara nodded, greeting the CEO

"C-Come in.." lena smiled, almost noticeably quivering. 

The kryptonian made her way in and immediately started slowly turning to lena. wanting to get straight to the point, and get out. 

"Alright, look, lena. I'm just gonna say it. I can't-" 

Kara's jaw practically dropped when she fully turned around.   
The Luthor had stripped completely of her clothes while kara had her back turned.

The kryptonian swallowed hard, seemingly keeping her cool. "I...I need to talk to you." 

Lena sank her shoulders back, stepping closer. Visibly nervous. "Oh." She sighed lightly, putting up a friendly demeanor. "A-About..?" 

Kara attempted her best to keep her eyes elsewhere while she started to talk. "I have...other clients to tend to. And, I don't think it'd be fair to you if we kept doing this, and I still go off and satisfy other people." 

Lena sighed a bit sheepishly, her eyes shifting to the ground. "I understand. But, you told me..."

"I know what I said." Kara shrugged, trying to keep her eyes off the CEO's naked body. "But i...I don't think I'll be enough to satisfy you anymore. This is usually a one-and-done thing." 

"If I learned anything from last night, it's that you definitely, definitely are enough to more than satisfy me." Lena said, now close enough to the blonde that they could almost be skin-to-skin.

Kara practically shivered as she looked down into the woman's eyes. She so wanted to do more. So many more things to the younger woman. But she needed to persist. She didn't want to, but she needed to.

"I- I have to support myself. Getting money fro-"

"-No one said you wouldn't get paid." Lena shrugged, trying to be coolly seductive. But kara could see right through her clearly already submissive attitude.

Kara nodded slowly, and sighed heavily. She wanted to completely enjoy the woman, all to herself. Whilst completely being herself. So, maybe it was safe to tell her. But another part of her thought, perhaps not. 

The kryptonian wanted it to be brought up, she didn't want to just blurt it out. So she focused her attention back onto the CEO, gazing upon her entire body. Lena looked back up at her, her gray-green eyes glistening as she smiled faintly up at kara.

Kara found it..cute. but she didn't want to think about all that. So she broke the moment by kissing the brueneutte hastily but softly. Her hands roaming the CEO's hips and thighs. Eventually gripping her ass and pulling her closer. 

"..W-Where's your bedroom?" Kara asked breathlessly, in between their quickly escalating kisses. 

The younger woman quickly pointed to a door down the dimmed hall. Before kissing the blonde again, trying not to break the heat of the moment. 

The blonde swiftly moved her hands up to Lena's sides, pulling her back into her bedroom. 

Lena practically threw herself onto her bed. Curious as to why kara stopped. 

"W-What are you-" 

"I'll uh, show you in just a second." Kara said from the doorway of the CEOs en suite bathroom.

The kryptonian was, as discreetly as she could, slipping on a condom that she'd saved in the pocket of her joggers, originally intended for a different, closer client. 

Was she nervous? Of course. But in her mind, that wasn't about to stop her from fucking the most drop-dead hot woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

The blonde came back out of the bathroom and immediately dropped her joggers to the floor, revealing her pounding appendage in the camouflage print boxer briefs.

She came back over to hear the bruenett already desperately moaning, trying to keep it heated. 

The kryptonian smiled almost delighted at the sight of lena wanting her, needing her so badly.

She quickly stripped off her black hooded sweatshirt, revealing only her sports bra. 

But oh, her toned, almost perfectly glistening stomach. And her broad, strong shoulders had lena overwhelmed with all the dirty thoughts she'd had about what she wanted the blonde to do to her since they met only the day before. 

Kara climbed onto the bed, grounding herself in between the brueneutte's pale legs. Leaning down, and eventually forward.

The kryptonian began trailing soft kisses along Lena's pleasurefully trembling stomach. Until she made it to her chest. She then began to plant slow, passionate kisses in between, and around the CEO's pale, milky toned breasts. 

Lena felt like surges of pleasure, and arousal, were coursing throughout her body. She was sure she'd never felt that good. But kara intended to make it even greater. 

After placing two last kisses on the bruenett's soft stomach, kara pulled away, and before she knew it, she was beginning to take off her briefs. In front of a woman she'd only really known for two days now. But, if she wanted to keep doing what they were doing, it was bound to come up somehow.

"What's taking-- so long..?" Lena let out a breathless moan. Still not attempting to even glance at the blonde.

The kryptonian slowly crept back up onto the bed. Back in between Lena's wide spread legs. Began lifting them up onto her shoulders, and slowly, very cautiously, thrusted herself into the brunette's center.

Lena didn't think much of it at all, other than the fact that she enjoyed it. And that's all kara needed to know.

"Is this okay?" Kara asked in a low, but gentle voice. 

"Oh, oh- god yes." Lena responded in a raspy moan. Clinging to the sheets to ground her quivering body. Still, unbeknownst to what was making her feel this way.

Kara continued thrusting in and out of the bruenett, still taking it slow. Just incase.

The blonde continued watching lena as she continued thrusting slowly, just to make sure she was comfortable with what kara was giving her. But comfortable wasn't what lena wanted.

Kara watched as the CEO clinged onto the sheets, Clearly holding back from something. But kara wasn't bothered by it. a bit offended that maybe her performance wasn't moan or cum worthy, but she was sure this was just a two-time thing. right? 

Kara repositioned Lena's legs on her shoulders, massaging her thighs while she worked her way deeper inside the brunette. Still, attempting her best to be gentle. Given her strength.

Kara was never ashamed of her genitals, per say. It was that she knew whoever knew her "secret" would eventually know that she was an Alien. And, if they're smart, would connect that to her being kryptonian. And eventually, to her cousin. And she could never really keep a secret forever. Clark himself knew that fairly well.

But right in that moment, all she could think about was lena. The way her sexual frustration induced sweat dripped from her luscious body. The way she looked as she bit her lip, holding out on a obvious moan that made kara smirk with pride. And kara was sure she could never shake the thought of how good it felt to finally be inside lena. 

To kara, every feature lena had was absolutely perfect. And if she could, she'd never pull out. 

But finally, the words kara had been arrogantly waiting to hear spilled breathlessly from the brunette's mouth. 

"Ohh- I'm- I'm gonna cum-" lena managed to breathlessly stutter. 

Kara couldn't think straight for a moment. Already? Or was she just saying that to get kara on a high horse? 

Nevertheless, she decided she shouldn't be doing anything with lena anyway. Because at least kara knew this was not what she came to do in the first place. 

Kara quickly noticed the feeling of Lena's walls closing in tighter around her cock. That's when she realized lena wasn't just lying for leisure. 

The kryptonian then very carefully, but quickly pulled out of the bruenette's center. 

She then peered over to see the CEO still shivering, clearly holding back on ruining her sheets.

Kara smirked before leaning down and trailing kisses along Lena's stomach. Almost as an "okay" to let herself go.

Kara then made her way back to the bathroom to... clean herself up. She was just in the doorway when she heard what felt like blessed music to her ears, lena letting out a shakey wail as she finally came. Kara couldn't help but smile to herself. For some reason. 

Not only was she proud of the outcome of her sexual performance, but also proud of herself for managing not to expose herself, per-say. The conversation her and lena would have if the CEO found out that she was alien would be a completely different story. 

Kara had gotten dressed and was headed out the bedroom door. She was a bit bothered that she'd only been able to do so much to please lena, but that didn't matter. Because this was totally the last time, right?

The kryptonian headed toward the door and Before could open it even a inch, she heard lena call out her name.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking behind her. but not fully, because she didn't want to find herself horny again and practically throw herself at lena. 

"Leaving so soon?" Lena asked sitting up, catching her breath as she finally came to. 

"Uh-huh." Kara nodded, "I don't know what you were expecting." She shrugged.

"Well, what I wasn't expecting was that longer than life..." 

'Please don't say what I think you're going to say' kara thought to herself.

"-Strap. God, I haven't got something like that lying around." She chuckled lightly, sliding her underwear back on. "Don't know how you kept that from me."

'Yeah, kara, how are you keeping this from her?' She thought to herself before letting out a stressed sigh. 

"Not to flatter myself much, but you'd be suprised by how much I can hide." Kara chuckled seductively, masking her nervousness. 

"I'll take your word for it." Lena smiled shyly, walking closer toward kara by each second. "Uh- Will I be seeing you again, kara?" She asked meekly, toying with the strings of Kara's hoodie. 

"That's another thing I'll have to keep from you." Kara replied flatly with a polite smile. Before finally heading out the door.

When kara arrived home, mon-el was sitting back on the couch, eating take-out. 

"Saved you some potstickers. And other stuff, of course." He said with a mouthful of lo mein, Pointing toward the cluster of Chinese take-out boxes on the coffee table.

"Thanks. I can see you weren't up to cooking tonight." The kryptonian chuckled lightly.

"Nope. And hey, how'd it go? You spent almost three hours over there, I'm sure it was quite the discussion?" 

Kara slouched back onto the couch next to the daxamite and shoved a potsticker into her mouth so she didn't have to answer.

Mike sighed in realization, and slight disappointment. "You didn't talk to her, did ya? Did you at least get paid?"

"I tried!" Kara exclaimed with a mouthful, "I just..gave her what she was expecting." She shrugged nervously. "And yeah, I got a decent amount." 

"Oh yeah ok. What'd she do? Give you those submissive, horny puppy eyes?" Mon-el joked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kara nodded slowly, not knowing he was joking. "But not before she literally stripped in front of me."

Mon-el quietly gasped and nodded when he began to understand, "You really are hung up on this girl, aren't you?" 

"She's more so hung up on me than I am on her" Kara shrugged, "it's that bottom nature." She laughed softly. 

"Oh yeah I've had my fair share of those" mon-el mentioned, "they're not that hard to let down easily. If you can do that without sounding harsh." He winced quietly. 

"Well if you can do that, so can i." 

"You can, but are you going to?" Mon-el asked.

"I don't know yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating too often. I'm not sure where I was going with this chapter to be honest but I hope you find it enjoyable to say the least :)

Kara woke up quite unprepared for what she knew the day was going to bring.

Because of that, she was so stressed that she came out of her bedroom stumbling over her own feet, struggling to put her pants on.

"...need help?-"

"I've got it." She sighed. 

"Today's going to be fun, huh?" mon-el teased the kryptonian, tapping rhythmically on the side of the kitchen island. 

"I'll be fine. Just..a normal day at work." Kara said, really trying to reassure herself. 

"You're not acting like it.." the daxamite replied in a sing-song tone, as he started the coffee pot. 

"Are you going to be this annoying all day? Because it's making me wanna leave sooner." Kara said half-heartedly 

"Alright, Alright. I apologize. But really, loosen up, kar." 

Kara sighed as she rested her elbows on the counter with her face in her hands "okay. You know what?" 

"...what?" Mon-el raised a brow. 

"I'm overreacting. This is dumb. I'm literally just going into work like every other day Monday through Friday." 

"Yeah, see?" The daxamite encouragingly nudged kara on the shoulder, "you've got this. All she's going to be doing is ordering other people around. It's her first day in the office for Rao's sake." 

"Yeah. I wonder how she'll do." Kara chuckled softly, rolling her eyes playfully. 

"She'll be so caught up in her first day she probably won't even be near you half the time. And besides, it's not like you're actually a thing." The daxamite shrugged lazily. 

"Alright. I think it's time I get going. I've already wasted more time worrying about my day than actually starting it." The kryptonian sighed before finishing the last drop of her coffee, "I'll see you later tonight?" 

"You know it. You're stuck with me." 

Kara arrived at catco, "fashionably late" as mon-el likes to put it. 

When she came out of the elevator, catco, to her surprise, seemed under remodeling.

"Typical new owner move." Kara thought.

As she continued to make her way past the desks to her office, to her horror more or less, the CEO-reserved elevator opens. 

The sound of matte black heels making a distinctive "clinking" sound on the yet to be renovated marble floor, made kara pick up her walking pace to "human" level sprinting. 

Kara made a sharp turn down the hall yet still trying not to draw attention. She had her office door in her sights when she heard her name being called. 

Lena. 

She slumped her shoulders and let out a frustrated sigh. But began to turn back around and eventually headed toward Lena's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked brightly.

"I work here..?" Kara replied hesitantly.

"Oh then I'm sure you've been informed I've made a..large investment here."

"-you bought it." Kara nodded, mentally "ripping off the bandaid" for herself.

"Well..yes." lena confirmed shyly.

"It's okay, it's not a problem at all. I understand." Kara gave a half smile "I'd be happy to point you in the direction of things and show you around if needed at all." 

"Well I'd hope not." Lena laughed nervously, "I am the CEO now" 

"Right." Kara smiled, "let me know if you need me. My office is directly down the hall." 

Kara thought that telling lena where her office was might not have been the best of ideas. But lena was her boss. In the workplace, at least. 

Back in Kara's office she was hard at work. Throwing herself into work to keep her mind busy from...going places. 

About an hour and a half into submerging herself into reports, kara abruptly stopped her work, and her face went red. She was hard. And undeniably so. She dropped back loosely into her chair and began to unbutton her own shirt to repel the sexual heat surging through her body. She then quickly grabbed her water bottle from her desk and chugged it. That helped her urge, but not her dick.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She silently groaned toward her bulge. "She's not even in fucking distance." 

The kryptonian slumped back into her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Trying to distract her attention from her erection. 

"Mhh..Fuck." she groaned in frustration, "I need to work, I can't go out there like this. Go down, goddamnit." She glanced back down at her bulge. 

"Why am I even hard? I haven't even been thinking about..her. it's not like anything in this bland office resembles her. I just...need to be thinking about some more work."

And with a few more sips of water and fifteen minutes after that, kara eventually worked up the courage to come out of her office. Not as..excited this time. 

She made her way towards the printer room when she was spontaneously stopped by a coworker.

"Hey kara, have you gotten a look at the new boss?"

"Yeah, wes. She's- She's pretty uh..." 

"-Intimidating, right? It's like she's got eyes on you every millisecond." He laughed.

"Oh, I don't know.. I think that could be..pretty hot." Kara shrugged teasingly. 

"..Please tell me you're kidding."

"Maybe. You'll never get it out of me." The kryptonian smiled proudly as she walked out of the room.

Kara began heading back into her office. And once she was in the door, she was abruptly startled. 

"Goddamnit!" The kryptonian almost shrieked.

"Kara!" Lena laughed softly, "I'm sorry I scared you. You weren't there during the assignment meeting, so..well..I figured I'd drop yours off in here." 

"Oh. Thank you." Kara replied in a low, but smooth-coming voice. 

"It's no problem." Lena smiled softly, searching into Kara's eyes deeply.

"So uh- how's your first day going?" The kryptonian cleared her throat as she broke eye contact.

"It's going Alright. Some people adore my work already, others..well, judging the Luthor of course." 

"I-I'm sorry, you said "the" Luthor?" Kara stuttered in confusion.

"Right..you're not from metropolis." 

And then it hit her. Though kara was young around the time, she remembered Clark had this horrid nemesis while he lived in metropolis that left him in shambles time after time again. Clark had told her he was his best friend at a time. But they had a terrible fallout that clark swore to never tell the details of. And ever since then, he wanted nothing but to destroy clark. mentally, and physically. 

His name was lex Luthor.

"I'm sorry that you're uh- going through that." Kara sympathized as well as she could with Clark's pain on her mind, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's Alright. In fact, it's quite normal." Lena shrugged nervously, sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. 

Kara sighed as sadness overcame her. She walked closer to lena and crouched down in front of her. "No one should ever see harrassment as normal, no matter who you are. You need me to set someone straight? you know where I'll be." 

Lena's eyes were close to welling up with tears. She got up the courage to reply and rested a hand softly on Kara's shoulder. "Thank you, kara." 

"It's uh- the least I could do." Kara replied, her voice shakey from feeling Lena's mere touch.

"Are- Are you okay?" Lena grew concerned.

"Fine." Kara chuckled nervously, trying to pull away from Lena's grasp.

"Did i..make you uncomfortable?" The CEO asked worrisome, slightly tilting her head. 

"No-no not at all." Kara replied hesitantly. "It's just...why would someone judge such a kind, beautiful person by their last name? It's beyond me."

"You really think I'm that beautiful?" Lena smiled sheepishly.

"Of course." Kara said, smiling adoringly as she looked the CEO up and down. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She casually motioned toward the Luthor's body.

Lena got up slowly from her seat, inching closer toward kara, trying hard to keep deep eye contact.

This was it. This was exactly what kara didn't want to happen today. Or did she? 

The CEO progressively pressed her body up against Kara's, despite their height differences. 

Kara looked down back into Lena's eyes. Her eyes were filled with need, and admiration. Almost like a puppy, silently begging for attention. And kara couldn't resist but give her what she wanted. Even only for a moment. 

Lena carefully wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, looked up into her eyes for confirmation, and slowly brought her in for a soft, but slightly hesitant kiss. 

It was simple, and slow. Nothing too heated. But kara became confused when lena pulled away from her lips so surely. 

"Are you sure you're okay..?" Lena asked shyly.

"Yeah." Kara chuckled softly, before cupping Lena's face to kiss her again.

"Here? Are you positive?" Lena broke it again every time the blonde continued to kiss her.

"Yes? What-" 

And then kara realized, she was hard. But she didn't pay enough attention to know it until now. And the sight was making lena unsure. 

Kara sighed stressfully and bit her lip in frustration. Turning her head to the side away from making eye contact. "Do you not want to?" 

"No!- uh- no. I'm just..distracted." lena stuttered, her eyes trailing up and down the kryptonian's body.

"Is there anything I could do to--help that?" The kryptonian asked calmly, sliding her hands Into her pockets. "I don't want to..do anything you wouldn't want to do." 

"No. I want to." Lena's voice became affirmative. "I want to do everything. Right here." 

"Then what's stopping you?" Kara became discreetly impatient, and even more sexually frustrated than before as a hungry look grew in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'd just like an explanation.."

"E-Explanation for what?" 

Lena once again approached kara slowly, but clearly needingly. Looked up into her eyes, and slid a hand down the front of Kara's slacks.

Kara didn't know what to think. Lena really had figured her out. But As Lena's hand was softly gripping the start of her shaft, kara could tell the CEO may have never done this before. 

"Wait-" Was the only thing kara could groan through her teeth. She was clearly enjoying it, which is why that confused lena. But she respected her and stopped. 

"What is it?" Lena asked, looking up at kara with awaiting, but clearly begging eyes. 

"Tak- mmh. Let me Take them off." Kara groaned softly. Before unbuckling her belt and letting her slacks fall to her feet. She continued to unbutton her shirt and throw it onto the floor towards the wall.

"Not that I'm complaining" lena said wide-eyed at the sight. "but..I'd love that explanation now." 

Her mind was still a bit hazy with lust, but kara still contemplated telling lena. No matter how much she wanted it, she didn't want to expose herself and her family just for sex. 

Kara sighed and motioned for lena to get closer to the floor. Before she sat down as well. "Look, I'm not terribly invested in...this. But if you really want to know, I need to know if I can....trust you."

"There isn't much I can't handle, trust me." Lena assured her, resting a affectionate hand on Kara's knee. "I could probably tell you bigger things." 

The blonde paused for a moment and frowned, before undoing her bra, and turning her back to the CEO, to reveal a marking of the house of el crest below her shoulder blade. 

"What is it?..is this like a tattoo or something?" Lena asked, absolutely lost. 

Kara Turned back around, all while revealing her bare chest. "It's somewhat of a birthmark. We-- kryptonians, get them when we turn ten years of age." She looked away nervously, "They're not painful or anything.." Her voice trailed off.

"So You're....?" Lena's voice trailed off, almost sounding offended.

"Yeah. I am. okay?" Kara snarked in a quiet tone, "I knew this would happen." She began to get back up, when she felt Lena's soft touch on her wrist. 

"Wait...kara, No." Lena pleaded, "that's not what I meant at all. I don't have a problem with it."

Kara furrowed her brows in confusion "You...don't?" Her frustration slowly turned to a small smile. 

"No." The CEO chuckled lightly, "I kind of like it. You're different. I think that's a part of why I find you...so attractive." 

Kara's joyful smile turned to a smirk, "You find 'it' attractive, huh?" She asked in a husky tone, slightly motioning towards the bulge in her boxers. 

"Why wouldn't i?" Lena bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Kara's cock in her boxers, clearly becoming erect. 

"Oh, I don't know..." kara teased "maybe I thought you may be afraid..of how long I could last. being inside that beautiful, slick vagina of yours. But from previous experience, baby. you know I could make you cum harder than you can make my dick."

Those last words were the end of lena. she shuddered loudly as it felt like waves of sexual need came over her entire body. she got back up off the ground and came up to kara. Asking her what she wanted with one single gaze. 

Kara cupped Lena's face and pulled her into a heated kiss, as she backed up slowly until she sat back in her own desk chair. She glided her hands over Lena's body toward her back to unzip her tight black dress.

"Is this okay? Is this what you want?" The kryptonian asked with her hand on the zipper.

Lena was so aroused and ready for what kara might do to her, that she couldn't say a word. So she quickly nodded as confirmation.

Kara began undoing the CEO's dress, and pulled it off her shoulders down to the floor. Only revealing her underwear. When lena made an effort to kick it away, kara could see her body already quivering. It made kara smirk with pride at the fact that lena was already so ready for it. Ready for her. 

Kara looked up at lena standing over her, she could tell the CEO could barely wait any longer. Keeping eye contact, she slid her boxer briefs down below her knees.

Lena lifted her legs over Kara's, allowing the blonde to straddle her, holding onto the CEO by the hips. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and began hungrily kissing her. And nothing but hot, sharp breaths and quiet moans were in between their kisses. 

The kryptonian trailed her fingers down further to tug on Lena's underwear. But in the process, ripped them. She quickly pulled away from Lena's lips and attempted to apologize. 

"I'm so-" 

"It's okay." Lena responded, her breath shakey. "I want it." 

Kara pulled her head back in confusion. "You want..?" 

Kara's confusion immediately faded when she felt Lena's pale, sweat ridden stomach come into contact with the head of her cock. 

Lena hung her head over Kara's shoulder as she began positioning her centre with Kara's appendage, before kara interrupted her.

"Hey..." kara caressed the CEO's shoulders. "This is feeling great. But I need to know you're certain. I don't have anything with me, And I don't want you going in unsure." 

"Yes, kara." lena whined longingly into the blonde's ear, the need for pleasure coating her tone. 

The feeling of Lena's hot breath down her neck added more to Kara's erection. Now With Lena's consent, she could have every inch of lena to herself. 

Before she knew it, she had herself inside lena. They started slow, continuing their heated, sloppy kisses. lena began to get so lost in pleasure that she started clinging onto Kara's broad shoulders. Kara broke the kiss, and let out a deep moan when she felt Lena's clit move up and down against her cock. Her thighs pressing against Kara's every time she bounced on her. 

Lena picked up her pace and threw her head back, before loudly letting kara know how much she was enjoying it.

"Kara! Oh my God!" The CEO wailed loudly, sinking her nails into Kara's unbreakable skin on her shoulders. 

"S-Shh. Lena.." kara whispered seductively, amidst her own sexual satisfaction. "I know you like it. But I need you to be quiet for me." 

All lena could do was nod to let kara know that she'd try. she then bounced up and down on the kryptonian's cock even faster to the point where all kara could see was the CEO's breasts bouncing up and down with the rhythm of her body. Though that's all her view was, it was certainly an amazing view. 

Kara then felt Lena's walls tighten around her cock, she could tell lena would break soon. But she wasn't done yet. 

"Kara- kara I can't- I'm going to cum." Lena warned, breathing heavily. 

The kryptonian then acted quickly, "baby..not here, please.." she stressed, trying to slowly pull out. 

"Baby." god, being called that got to lena so good.

Kara could see it, she could feel it. Lena couldn't hold it any longer. It was either on her, or somewhere in her office. In Which on her was unarguably less embarrassing. 

Lena had her head still hung over Kara's shoulder, when she whimpered into the blonde's ear, "kara, I can't- come on." She breathlessly whined. 

Kara slightly lifted lena up enough for her to pull out. And lena immediately clinged to Kara's entire body. Even wrapping her legs around the kryptonian's back. 

"Look at me." Kara requested. Lifting the CEO's head from her shoulder.

Lena tried her hardest to look kara in the eye. But she kept squinting her eyes shut, holding back on rolling her eyes back from the pleasure she felt. 

Kara tried her best to look lena in th eyes and said "Let go." 

With those two little words, Lena threw her head back as her eyes rolled. And let out a slightly quieter, desperate wail. "Ohhhhh fu- fuck!" 

And before she knew it, thick spurts of cum spilled all over Kara's thighs desk chair, and head of her cock. 

The blonde sighed in utter contentment and leaned her head back. Letting lena carefully off her lap. 

Lena fell slowly back to crouching in between Kara's legs on the floor.

Kara leaned back so far that she smirked as the decorative throw blanket in the corner caught her eye.

"..I'm not done yet, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will very likely have more smut. And focusing on Lena's actual thoughts on kara being kryptonian. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future fics or questions, feel free to DM me on Twitter @/kaiparkersbf or leave stuff on my tumblr valorscorp. I'd love to interact with yall!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is probably one of my longest chapters of anything lmao so be prepared. Like almost every chapter I really don't know where I was going with it soooo bare w/ me please

Kara glanced down at the floor where lena was still recovering from the climax she'd just reached, after feeling here glance lena looked back up at her with complete adoration in her eyes.

Kara gazed back into Lena's intense green eyes before snapping herself out of it. "Uh- so...you up for another round?" The kryptonian cleared her throat, before noticing the state of her cock. "because I definitely am." 

Lena took a deep, shakey breath before being able to respond. "Oh- I mean, yeah." She blushed, "Maybe I could take you on this time...?" 

Kara smirked positively and stood up to grab the blanket from the corner. 

Lena gasped quietly as she watched her walk away, "k-kara, you uh- your boxers." She proceeded to swallow with desperation, as she watched the kryptonian's bare cock slightly sway as she walked back.

"Ohh.." Kara gave a smug look, her voice smooth, seductive and low. "I thought this was what you wanted..?" She teased.

The CEO swallowed nervously once more before responding "it is!- i mean..it is. God, it so is..." 

Kara carelessly laid the blanket out on the floor of her office, "show me, will you?" 

Lena walked over toward kara, before she could even think, she was standing so close that they were skin-to-skin. 

Then slowly, keeping eye contact with the blonde, lena carefully sprawled out on the silk blanket. With her arms behind her back keeping her up, she gradually opened up her legs to offer up herself to kara. 

Kara slowly got on her knees in between Lena's legs, and began to position herself when --

"Shit." Lena sat back up fully when she heard her phone ringing on the side of Kara's desk.

"Damn it. Who dares to interrupt me and my dick?" Kara whined in a sarcastic manner.

"..my mother." Lena replied with disgust. "I am not answering that." 

"..Why not?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"..Do you live under a rock..?" Lena was extremely confused, and a bit concerned.

"The Truth is? I've only ever heard of your brother." Kara confessed nervously "and from what I know, he's definitely not as attractive as you." She inched closer toward lena, eventually placing her hands on the CEO's hips. Holding her so close that the head of Kara's already erect cock came into contact with Lena's pale stomach. 

"Oh yeah I agree." Lena chuckled softly before pulling kara in for a kiss. Then kara proceeded to turn and continue kissing lena, pressing the CEO's body against the side of her desk. 

"Fuck.." kara moaned quietly, in between their heated kisses. "I'm so fucking hard." She continued to repeat. 

Kara's voice was interrupted by yet another phone call. 

"Fine, universe. guess I'll get off later." Kara groaned. Causing lena to laugh softly in admiration.

The kryptonian reached over her desk to grab her phone and immediately answered.

"Hey-- I'm kind of in the middle of something" 

"Oh-- ohhh I get it. well..I won't keep you long then"

"Just get on with it, mon." 

"I got a job. Like- like an actual one." 

"That's- that's great! Wh-where?" 

"The alien bar down by the- actually, I'll tell you about it later." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna keep you too long. Will you call me back later though?"

"Of course I'll uh- see you at home" kara chuckled lightly, before hanging up and gently putting the phone back on the desk.

"Who was that?" Lena asked in suspicion, but her voice still curiously gentle. 

"Roommate." The kryptonian replied flatly. Before making her way back to the brunette. "Now where were we?" 

"...As much as I'd love to have you..everywhere" lena retorts sheepishly "I have to go" 

"Awe fuck baby..." Kara's disappointed voice trailed off, "where? Cause..I'm pretty flexible, you know." She mentioned, slowly gripping the CEO's hips. 

Lena looked back up at the blonde, but slower this time. Admiring every square inch of her body. From her built legs, to her enticing bulge, up to her toned six pack and on. 

Kara noticed the Luthor's long gazes, and smirked softly "I can..pull out just about anywhere, you know." 

"Uh- uh- y-yeah." Lena gulped, obvious arousal coating her tone. "I need to get back to my office." She quickly pushed past kara.

Kara turned around slowly, a seductive, knowing smile plastered across her face. "Right..because you want me to fuck you where everyone can see, Huh?" 

That sentence caused lena to stop in her tracks. The way kara was so proud, easily seductive and prompting, Made lena want to cum on the spot. 

"Fuck.." the CEO bit her lip, as she felt waves of heat in between her legs. 

Lena didn't know kara was anywhere near her anymore until she felt her hot breath trailing down her neck. "I'll be here. If you...need me." Kara chuckled lowly. 

And lena finally lost it, and gave in. She quickly turned around to face kara once more.

"I need you." 

"Mm-hm... Where?" Kara smiled smugly. Pulling the Luthor in closer. 

Lena searched for eye contact frantically, and finally got out in a small whimper; "A-Anywhere." 

"How about...back where we started?" 

And with that, kara was in between Lena's pale, already sweaty legs before she knew it. 

She began to lift the brunette's legs over her shoulders, and slowly started pumping her cock into Lena's entrance. Just gently, to start with. 

"Mmph- fuck..." lena moaned quietly, her entire body quivering.

"Already, hm?" Kara asked with obvious pride. "Just relax, baby." 

Kara then eventually decided to test the waters a bit. So she began bucking her hips back and forth, gradually picking up her pace.

"Shit.." lena breathed heavily and slowly, "Faster." 

Kara could feel Lena's pussy walls getting slicker, but tighter already. "You sure?" 

"Fuc- yes!" Lena almost snapped back at her. 

At her request, kara began thrusting into the brunette even faster. But making sure she wasn't at an alarming speed.

"Shit- Yeah...right there.." Lena whimpered softly, biting the side of her bottom lip. 

Kara thrusted in the brunette long, and hard. She bucked her hips so quickly that they brushed intensely across the CEO's thighs. 

The kryptonian thrusted one last time so hard that she swore she was starting to get dizzy. 

And that finally hit Lena's spot. 

"Fuck- kara- kara I can't..." lena whined longingly, continuing to pant with want.

Kara was so full she felt like her stomach was turning inside out. She carefully pulled out and bit her lip harshly, searching for somewhere to empty herself. But instead she just sat back, held onto her throbbing cock, and let the ropes of cum spill out and cover her abs. 

"K-Kara!" Lena wailed weakly, "I'm going to-" 

Kara quickly turned around and rested on her arm, hovering over lena. "I'm not stopping you." She smiled proudly.

With a loud, merciless scream of Kara's name spilling from her lips, lena threw her head back almost violently as she came what seemed like endless amounts of cum. 

Kara turned her attention to Lena's cum coated spread legs, and laughed softly. "I knew you needed me." 

"Kara..i.." lena panted, turning a suggesting eye toward the kryptonian.

"Lena.." kara sighed knowingly, "I think I've ran you empty." She laughed. 

Lena squinted her eyes shut harshly, trying to conceal her want before opening them and looking back up at kara.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, miss Luthor?" Kara teased, softly tracing the CEO's jaw with her finger.

"T-they can wait." 

"I think I should let you go." Kara shrugged teasingly. "I'll tell you what," 

Hearing that made lena finally want to get up from her position. "Yes?"

"Let me clean up, you can get ready. And in..oh, maybe a few hours...you can take me back to your place." Kara suggested, "And I'd love for you to just..tell me what you want." 

"Okay." Lena agreed softly, before getting up off the blanket. "And, I think I can clean up after myself." She insisted.

About a hour later, kara was cleaned up to at least a presentable state. So she finished a bit of work, locked up her office, And left for Lena's office.

But before she did get to lena, she of course had to make a stop.

"Hey mon-" 

"I've got you, hotshot." He sighed, tossing the kryptonian a condom. "Have fun." 

"Yeah, thanks. See you tonight." 

Kara once again found herself at the door of Lena's penthouse. Waiting impatiently for her to open the door.

"Hey kar-" 

The brunette was immediately sentenced by her lips crashing with Kara's. The kryptonian cupping her face gently as she continued the kiss. She began quickly but cautiously unbuttoning her shirt, and eventually unbuckling her belt. And at that point, lena abruptly stopped her. 

"Kara don't- I don't want it." The CEO breathed out heavily.

"baby I have protection-" 

"No..it's not- I don't understand." Lena responded, quite nervous as to what the blonde's response was going to be.

"W-Well now I don't either.." Kara chuckled softly in confusion, putting her shirt back on, but not buttoning it. 

"You're kryptonian and..there's only two remaining kryptonians on earth. which means-"

"Hey..babygirl please don't be upset." Kara interrupted, softly holding Lena's hands in hers. "I love what we have."

"I-I'm just..trying to think.." lena sat back onto her couch while in deep thought. "So you know superman then?" 

Kara sighed, and sat down next to the CEO, "Lena, I don't wanna talk about it.." she began gripping her thigh, "I just want to feel you-" 

"Fu- fuck- no! Uh- No." Lena responded, facing other direction. "You don't get to do that." 

"Dammit." Kara grunted, "I'm hard. I can't focus.." 

"Right. well you can jerk off while you talk to me if it helps." The Luthor snarked. 

"Fine...shit!" Kara exclaimed in frustration, clearly still dealing with her desires. 

She sat back down and slowly started to talk.

"I am kryptonian...with kryptonians, when we are of appropriate age on earth, our genitals match up with the sex we're attracted to." 

"..And that's it?" 

"Wh-yeah what more were you expecting?" Kara grew confused. 

"Well no i- I was sure I knew everything about your kind but...nothing as peculiar as this." Lena chuckled in awe.

"Ah, so I'm just an experiment to you." Kara shot up from the couch, Clearly offended.

"N-no!" Lena got up to look up into the blonde's eyes. "I love the way you make me feel. Like nothing else I've ever had...well I actually..."

"You what?" 

"I-I've actually never had anything else before."

"I-I'm sorry?" Kara asked in utter confusion, her tone of voice growing softer.

Lena began to blush nervously as she carefully sat back down on the couch, "You were my-" she stopped mid sentence and cleared her throat, making her voice quieter. "You were my first time." 

"Lena.." kara broke eye contact and rubbed her hands across her face. Before turning back to comfort lena, "That's not something you- you call up a worthless sex worker like me for." she explained stressfully. "That's...usually something you would like to experience with someone you love." 

"Too late for that now." Lena chuckled in extreme nervousness, shying her head away. "And you're not worthless, You're wonderful." 

"I'm not." Kara shook her head. 

"You are. The way you've made me feel and managed to control your otherworldly strength while doing so..." 

"It's just years of practice." Kara chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Practice makes perfect hm?" Lena busted out laughing, and kara found it adorable. 

"Can I uh...practice more now, miss Luthor?" the kryptonian smiled smugly, biting her lip. She's been around lena enough to know that the smug "you're mine" attitude always made her weak in the knees...And other areas.

"Oh, I don't know.." lena replied softly, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Yes or no, baby?" The blonde asked, her voice smooth and husky. "Just..Let me know." 

"Y-Yeah-" The Luthor gulped, "..yes." 

Kara took lena up into her arms, carried her to her bedroom, and quickly undressed her using her superspeed. 

She turned around and undressed herself. Including slipping on the condom.

"Kar!- kara you..forgot my pants."

"Oh don't worry. I'm saving those for later." 

Kara brought herself up onto the bed and leaned down towards lena. Placing soft, heated kisses onto her pale stomach. Whilst keeping eye contact with the brunette. 

"Oh god..." lena divulged in pleasure, her voice shakey. 

"Like that, babygirl?" Kara asked, full well knowing lena was indeed enjoying herself. 

"mm-hm.." the Luthor nodded firmly, beginning to arch her back. 

Kara crept up a bit more, and whispered into the Luthor's ear. "Do you want to ride me out? Is that what you want to feel?" 

"H-However you want. just..I want you in me." 

Kara smirked against Lena's ear, and pulled away slowly. Before quickly positioning herself and already beginning to bottom her out. 

Lena was able to grip onto Kara's shoulders to find some form of grounding. Since she thought she was so Lost in how good it felt, that she could barely feel anything else. 

Kara slowly bucked her hips back and forth, thrusting herself into the brunette's center. She felt Lena become even tighter around her cock the longer continued. 

"Ohhh.." lena moaned breathlessly into the kryptonian's ear as she gripped tighter onto Kara's broad shoulders. 

Kara continued thrusting to the point her legs were slapping against Lena's thighs. But it was still slow, and graceful. Whilst lena felt like her world had been turned upside down. 

"Ungh!!" Lena cried out loudly, on the verge of completely losing it.

"Shhh..Baby, I've got you..." kara breathed out heavily.

"I need- fuck!..." 

"Tell me..what is it." The kryptonian whispered calmly into her ear.

"I wa- want all of you. E-Every inch." The Luthor whined.

"You have me." Kara smiled proudly, but a bit confused.

"No i...I need all of it." 

"Hey...no we're not doing that." 

"God! Fuck! I- I- I need you.." lena grunted in desire. "I need 

"Hey..You can let go." Kara whispered quietly in assurance. 

"Kara please." 

Kara quickly got back up, nonchalantly rolled her eyes, and removed the condom. 

The kryptonian was a bit annoyed, Frankly. But she got back into her previous position, this time not making eye contact. "You know this really makes no difference-" 

But it did. Kara tried her hardest to refrain, but, she was there to fulfill Lena's needs, after all. 

The tighter lena got around her, the closer kara became to coming. 

Kara grunted stressfully before beginning to pull out. "Okay- Yeah..I've gotta-"

"Fuck kara I want it!" Lena almost shouted.

"Pfft..Not if you ask like that." Kara huffed jokingly.

"P-Please kara just.." lena visibly shivered. 

Kara agreed, she slowly repositioned herself and went on for a few more minutes before;

"Oh fuck!" Lena wailed, throwing her head back almost violently as she came like never before.

The thought of knowing she successfully satisfied lena turned kara on even more. And lena could see that.

"Mph- go on.." lena nodded rapidly, still breathing heavily.

"Oh- Oh Shit..." kara groaned longingly, slowly throwing her head back as her hips twitched letting her cum spill into lena. 

"fuck!!" Lena screamed, it didn't even bother kara now that they were finished. Or so she thought.

Kara leaned back down and began to playfully kiss down Lena's neck softly. Before lena heaved out

"Fuck..fuck! Oh God I love you." 

Shit.

"Uh- oh- mmmm.." kara cleared her throat awkwardly after getting up off of lena. 

"W-Whats wrong?" Lena asked, still trying to slow down her breathing.

"I uh- I forgot I need to be home to my roommate early tonight.." kara explained frantically. "Call me? And uh- let me know if- if you need any recommendations for uh..morning after stuff." She quickly backed up off the bed and buckled her pants back on, picked up her shirt, and left the bedroom.

The blonde made it back home. Clearly something was bothering her.

"Hey!" Mon-el greeted her, "I had time to make your second favorite food-" he looked up to see her uncomfortable demeanor and stopped talking.

The daxamite walked up in front of her, annoyingly not allowing her to pass by.

"Something is bothering you. Spill." He demanded.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and blurted it out "She said it!" 

"Said- oh shit.."

"I don't have time for that stuff! a-and apparently I stole her goddamn virginity.." 

"Kara. That wasn't your fault. You didn't know." He said truthfully.

"I know but I still feel..weird. I feel like I took half of her life away from her. You know? Usually people want to do it with someone they love." 

Mon-el sat down on the couch and rose a brow at the blonde. "Well..she did tell you she loved you. Did she not?"

"Yes but I don't love her back! I- I mean she's a great person, hot as hell and I love the way I make her feel but..I'm not ready for that sort of thing." 

"A relationship."

"Yes exactly! Especially since I also go around fucking with other people as a side job."

"But you haven't in a while." The daxamite shrugged his shoulders. "Did she pay you this time?" 

"Yeah. The first time."

"You fucked her twice today?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kara rolled her eyes. "I wanna eat." She pouted.

"Didn't you just get done-" 

"Shutup!" Kara exclaimed. "And no. I went a different route.." 

"Jesus okay spare the details."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara got out of bed aching. Not physically, but emotionally. She didn't want to have anything more with lena, but it was painful to think about how it'd make lena feel if she rejected her. Because nevertheless she did care about Lena's feelings, just not the feelings she had towards kara.

With alot still on her mind, she walked out towards the kitchen to see mon-el rushing around the kitchen gathering things.

"..Going somewhere?" Kara asked, quite puzzled. 

"Work" he replied, still focused on finding whatever it was he was looking for.

"What kind of-"

"I'm a bartender now. You know that alien bar down by shire?"

"Oh..yeah. I think you told me about that." kara remembered. "But why now? It's seven in the morning. And Saturday."

"It opened at six-thirty. Alcohol never sleeps." 

"Well..have fun" kara replied as she shrugged her shoulders, her tone bland yet still polite enough.

Mon-el unintentionally slammed the door behind him as he left. Leaving kara to her own thoughts...and breakfast.

Kara sighed as she began to simply take some eggs from the fridge. She was never good at cooking, but, she was going to try. 

She got a bowl and whisk down before stopping midway to check why her phone was blowing up.

[Three new messages from "Luthor"]

"Dammit" kara murmured to herself before unlocking her phone. 

"-Hey.

-Did something happen last night? I hope you're alright.

-I'd love to see you when you're not busy." 

"God what did I get myself into" kara sighed in utter disappointment with herself. If she went to Lena's apartment, it could go two ways;

Lena realized that what she said spooked kara, and she understood.  
Or, she wants to take it further.

Kara finally sent a reply.

"Going to eat breakfast. Then I'll be over." 

And that was it. It was sent. Kara definitely did not know what she had gotten herself into.

Eventually the kryptonian gave up on cooking to Lower the risk of burning the apartment down, and just ate cereal. 

She made her way to Lena's apartment, in just a sweatshirt, and boxer shorts. Considering she had a feeling she wasn't going to be there long as long as certain parts of her demanded otherwise.

Kara began to knock on the door, but lena immediately opened it for her.

The kryptonian glanced up and down the brunette's body. Lena was in just a baggy t-shirt and underwear, which kara didn't mind at all. But she didn't look herself.

Kara slowly walked into the apartment and asked lena with care "Are you..Alright? You look pale." 

"Kara as someone whose seen every bare inch of my body you'd know I'm pale all the time" 

The blonde was surprised to hear the attitude and offense in Lena's voice. "Okay, yeah. I know but like..not your usual. Are you all right?" 

"Why'd you run off last night?" Lena asked, standing firm.

Kara thought Lena's attempt to be stern was..cute, almost. 

"You don't need to go all power-bottom on me, you know." Kara chuckled smugly. "We all know that doesn't work." 

By the end of Kara's sentence lena had begun to pace, she then finally worked up the courage to say more.

"-Did what I said last night upset you at all?" lena abruptly blurted out, "Because it's been really bothering me. It's Alright if it did, I just wanted to know."

Kara scratched the back of her neck as she hesitantly stepped forward to say, "It has been bothering me. But you know.. some people just -- say it after the heat of the moment. like a 'that was really good sex' thing without much meaning, so.." 

"Oh..I understand." Lena responded, "But if I'm honest.."

Kara could sense the nervousness and hesitation in Lena's body language. So she just tried to assure her it wasn't a problem. "You don't have to be honest, babygirl." The kryptonian shrugged her shoulders a bit. "We're not in a relationship, so..if honesty is the issue, there's no worries princess." 

"Right.. we aren't. Sorry." 

"Oh, No need to apologize." Kara shook her head "Sorry isn't needed here..unless of course, I fuck you until you need medical attention." 

Kara stepped even closer toward the brunette, to the point they could be touching foreheads. 

Lena looked down at the floor nervously as her eyes fluttered. "Kara i-" 

"Shhh" the kryptonian smiled, "I'm kidding." She laughed softly.

"..About which part?" Lena rose a brow.

"I'd never hurt you, of course." The blonde began softly stroking Lena's jawline, before leaning in to whisper directly into her ear; "Though, I want to passionately fuck every soft, pale, hot as hell square inch of your body until everyone in this building can hear your moans...if that's okay with you."

Lena's breath hitched, stifling a soft whimper as she stepped back a bit. "K-Kara, it's seven-thirty in the morning.."

"Is that a no? It's okay if it is." Kara responded, her voice remained seductive and almost gratifying. But still somewhat caring.

"I..have somewhere to be." Lena responded as calmly as she could, despite the desire to just let kara take her already.

"Ah, okay." Kara smiled seductively.

"Okay.." lena nodded, awkwardly backing away.

"You Mind of i..hang around?" Kara asked coolly.

"No..no I don't mind." Lena responded. She was suprised, but happy about it.

Kara freely lounged around on Lena's bed whilst the CEO was getting dressed and ready.

The kryptonian had gotten quite comfortable, to say the least. Her sweatshirt was hung up on the coat rack in the corner, her shirt thrown lazily on the bed and she was lying down In just her boxer shorts and sports bra.

After a few minutes, lena finally came out of the bathroom in a crisp white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Mmmh, you look gorgeous." Kara said, biting the corner of her lip as she sat up. 

"O-Oh, This? This is nothing." lena responded sheepishly as she came up to the side of the bed that kara was on.

"Oh? Because..I'm pretty sure I know what you look like in nothing, babygirl." Kara smirked playfully, sliding her hands into Lena's hips. 

The CEO was visibly blushing, she broke eye contact and attempted to pull away out of Kara's grasp. "Stop it.. I just got dressed." 

"Who me? I'm not doing anything.." Kara teased the brunette unashamedly. 

Lena glanced down toward Kara's legs And swallowed. "You know boxer shorts don't make..certain things less visible." 

"Mm-hmm. I'm aware, princess." Kara replied, "i wasn't planning on staying here any longer but.. I think certain aspects of me say otherwise, hm?"

"Look, kara, you can probably already tell how much I want to, but I-..I have to go.." 

"Awe, okay." Kara said in a husky tone, clearly trying to thirst trap lena into it "I'll be waiting excitedly for you to get back. I could only hope you'll be just as wet for me as you are right now."

"H- I'm not..I-I'm serious, kara. I have to-" 

"See, you are.. you, babygirl, just seemed to forget -- kryptonians have x-ray vision."

Lena began to blush as shivers were sent down her spine, "Fuck, kara.." she groaned. "How do you always manage to get m-" 

Lena's sentence was cut off when she heard the front door open and slam shut.

"What the fuck? Are you expecting anybody??" Kara whispered as she shot up from the bed, preparing to mow down any hostile in her path. 

"Y-Yes just i- I didn't think it was this early. just g-" 

"Lena?" A voice called out from the kitchen, seemingly getting closer.

"I'm alright, love!" The brunette yelled back. "B-Be right there!" 

"What the hell, lena? You're seeing someone?" 

"I thought we weren't-"

"I never agreed to being someone's affair!" 

"I will explain everything later just-- hide in the bathroom, kara!" Lena whispered, frantically pointing toward the bathroom door.

Kara sighed in frustration, and utter annoyance before using her superspeed to hide in the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her, and floated up to the ceiling. But could somewhat still hear the conversation from outside the room.

"Jack! Y-You're back early, love."

"Well I got the opportunity and just couldn't miss it. I missed you so much" 

"I..uh.." lena cleared her throat "Why don't I help you with your luggage? If you have any left in the car that is."

"Oh no. I'm just fine. But, a warm meal would be nice, you know." 

That last sentence made kara roll her eyes. Plain old misogyny. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he knew how to do it well.

"Of course, dear." 

"And, Ah how could I forget.."

Lena contently closed her eyes, and reached her arms out for a hug, but in return, she heard;

"Most of my clothing in my suitcase is terribly dirty. It'd be wonderful of you to take care of those as well?" 

Lena backed away a bit and replied with disappointment "okay..yes, of course darling." She forced out a laugh. 

"Great thank you. I'll be back with the rest of my things." He smiled softly before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, after lena was sure jack had gone back outside, she knocked on the bathroom door to let kara know it was safe.

Kara walked out of the bathroom, even more furious and confused as she was before.

"You just..do all that for him?"

"Well..yes." 

"Lena, he's using you." Kara said sternly. "And If you really loved him, I wouldn't be here." 

"I know. Kara i...." 

"You what..?" 

"I just..don't know how to stop. To get out." 

"So you just do his bidding?" Kara scoffed, "what else does he do to you?" 

"Nothing else, nothing terrible. He would never." 

"Still." Kara rose a brow.

"I-I mean he wants me to have sex with him."

"And you haven't? You let me take your virginity rather than someone you actually love?" 

"H-he's barely around anymore. On Business trips, and family gatherings I'm not allowed to go to because of my last name...he'd been gone for four months and I started to finally...want something. But not with him. It didn't matter whether I had feelings for the person or not. Because..I don't have any for him either." 

Kara sighed deeply in frustration, clenched her fist. And began to storm toward the door.

"That's it. When he comes back in here, you won't need to worry about him being in your life anymore because I'm going to show him the fucking door." 

"Kara, don't."

"Why the hell not? You deserve better. You deserve Better than him, and better than me." Kara huffed.

Lena grabbed kara by the arm in attempt to stop her. "Kara listen to me. Jack's platform is bigger than mine even. If he finds out about you, he'll get mad and expose everything. Risking your life..your family's, and mine." 

"I don't care."

"Kara you're not thinking clearly-"

"I'm going to show him you're mine. I'm going to show him he doesn't get to treat you like shit." The kryptonian growled.

"This isn't right.."

"Neither is letting him take advantage of you like that." 

"I know! Just.. please, can we wait? Maybe when we have a plan. and hell, maybe a backup plan." 

The kryptonian looked down into Lena's eyes, the look in the brunette's eyes was essentially begging kara to just listen.

"Relax." Lena said calmly, stroking Kara's broad shoulders.

Kara sighed deeply, and began breathing in and out slowly. She relaxed her shoulders, and leaned in to kiss lena passionately.

"Thank you.." kara said softly, yet still fighting the urge to punch a wall. 

"You're welcome." Lena smiled lovingly. 

"I- uh..I should get going.." kara cleared her throat.

"And how, pray tell are you going to leave without someone seeing you?" Lena laughed curiously.

"I..should figure that out."


	6. Chapter 6

It'd now been two days since kara had found out about jack. About how she was inevitably going to be the downfall of a relationship. 

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, considering the way kara had heard jack treated lena. 

It was classic self entitled manipulation, masked by love. But what would kara of all people know about love, Right? 

Mon-el had been able to alter his shift schedule so he could hang around kara more before she also left for work. Because deep down, he knew what she was thinking. Even if she barely showed it. 

"How you holding up?" He asked calmly, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Fine." Kara groaned as she shrugged her shoulders blandly.

"Kara-"

"-I want to punch a wall. Yep.. Or maybe even his face you know? I haven't decided yet." Kara replied in a deadpan tone. 

"You know you can't do that. You know what he'd do. He'd publicly humiliate lena, and you." 

"I know, mon. but.. even though we're just having sex, I know she's a good person. and -- she doesn't deserve to be belittled and used like that." 

Mon-el sat down on the couch beside the kryptonian, and rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I believe you. But I think you should listen to her on this one. You need a plan so that this whole thing doesn't go up in flames." 

"I have a plan."

"You..you do?"

"I have heat vision, and jack still has a face." 

Mon-el sighed stressfully and rolled his eyes. "Kara zor-el danvers, you're letting your anger get the best of you. Trust me I know what that's like." He said sympathetically, "Why don't you..use up your free days at catco and we can go somewhere. Anywhere just to calm you down a bit." 

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah as long as it's cheap." The daxamite winced jokingly.

"I'd appreciate that, mon. But..I don't think anything will just make the anger melt away until he's gone." Kara sighed deeply.

"You know what?" Mon-el jumped up from the couch enthusiastically. "I know what you need..and want."

"And that is...?" 

"You need to see her."

"Mon no-"

"Yep." He insisted, attempting to pull kara up from the couch. "You're not going to sit here letting your anger consume your stubborn ass." 

"You do have a point.." kara pouted, "wait, how do you have a point?"

Mon-el sighed and softly smiled at kara. "Because no matter what mood you're in, when you talk about lena, or sex with her, you immediately relax. She's like... a anesthetic." 

"That's not a bad description." Kara chuckled lowly.

"Really? Huh." Mon-el smiled, suprised at Kara's response.

Kara inhaled, and exhaled as she got up in attempt to calm herself down. "Okay. I'll see you later? I gotta get into work and then I'll...take your suggestion."

"Cool. And hey, I won't be home when you get back tonight. I'll be working"

"Bartending?"

"Other kinda job." 

Kara had arrived at work in one of her particularly favorite, more expensive outfits. A silk, navy blue button up that undoubtedly clinged to her muscular figure broad shoulders and all. and her black slacks. She was of course Hoping lena would show up so she could..show off. 

The kryptonian made her way into her office expecting a full few days worth of work. But instead, a small to none stack of papers were at the corner of her desk, and she was greeted by a note in the middle that read;

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. In the best way I know how.   
-Lena." 

What was written down was followed by the address to Lena's office building. L-Corp, to be exact.

Then, Kara hadn't noticed until a moment later that underneath the neatly folded note was two condoms. 

"Why two?" Kara thought, causing herself to laugh. 

That was until she turned the note around, to see another sentence written on the back;

"I bought two. Just incase your anger got the best of you while you do what you know best." 

The thought of it caused kara to chuckle. But Lena's cautiousness was always good. 

Kara was eager to touch lena again. To feel every inch of her up and make her feel amazing. That's all kara ever wanted to achieve. Is to make lena completely satisfied.

She admittedly used her superspeed to get through her little amount of work. But tried to keep her mind off lena so an erection wouldn't sneak up on her. 

After another thirty minutes, The kryptonian finally made her way to L-corp. 

She walked up to the front desk, accompanied by an assistant.

"Hi." She smiled, "I'm kar-"

"Kara danvers, right? I have you down on the list. Lena's office is just down the hall." 

Kara was surprised. But proud at the fact that lena had gone to such lengths just to let kara have sex with her.

"Thank you..?"

"Jess. You can call me jess." The assistant smiled.

"Thank you, jess" kara smiled warmly. Before beginning her way down the hall. 

Kara peered into the office, when she saw lena hard at work at her desk.

"Knock knock, babygirl.." kara smiled slyly as she walked in.

"Kara." Lena exhaled happily as she got up from her desk chair to kara.

The kryptonian was caught off guard when lena wrapped her arms around her neck and began rubbing the back of her neck slowly.

She was caught off guard, But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. 

"How are you?" Lena asked with a loving gaze. 

"I'm --" kara started to come up with something, but for once she decided to be honest. "-constantly fighting the urge to punch something."

Lena sighed deeply and looked back up at kara with a slight frown. "Kara..jack..he's not-"

Kara interrupted the brunette, her eyes immediately darkening with lust as she gazed down into emerald eyes. "I don't want that bastard's name to escape your lips ever again. Only mine. because you, baby..are mine. Not his. He doesn't treat you the way I do." 

Lena was speechless. The possessiveness kara exuded always got her. And kara knew that damn well. 

Kara chuckled lowly and deeply, before cupping Lena's face in her hands and kissing her heatedly. She continued to deepen the kiss, pushing lena back until she was lying on her back on the sleek white couch in her office. 

As she was lying on her back with her head resting on the arm of the couch, she immediately noticed Kara's erection tightening in her pants.

Kara slightly smiled in pride when she saw the CEO's reaction to her hard-on. She leaned down and crept toward the brunette so that she was on top of her. 

"Sit up." Kara commanded as she shifted her position a bit, her tone still smooth and gentle. 

Lena already began to whimper. "W-what fo-" 

"Just -- give me a minute." kara said, before unbuckling her belt, and sliding her pants and boxers down so that she could slip on the condom.

By that time, lena knew kara was ready. She immediately began stripping herself, and throwing her clothing in quite random places in the office. 

"There she is" a proud growl slipped from Kara's lips as she began to position her cock with the brunette's center. 

Kara positioned Lena's bare legs over her thighs before entering the CEO and slowly beginning to thrust in and out. 

"I don't think I've ever...M-Mentioned this before but -- god you're big." Lena managed to weakly whimper out. 

The brunette's words felt like music to Kara's ears. She had never felt so much pride and content in hearing a woman say those words. And she heard it often in her line of work.

Kara leaned into the brunette's neck as she continued thrusting, she began placing passionate kisses along Lena's neck. 

"Fuck!.." lena wailed, quieter than she wanted to. She clinged onto Kara's back out of utter pleasure.

"Shh, baby..I'm not even close to done." Kara whispered into the brunette's ear, whilst nuzzling against her neck. 

The blonde made the decision to start thrusting a bit faster As she gripped onto the CEO's hips for traction.

Kara then buried her face into the crook of the brunette's neck. "You're mine." She smiled coyly, her warm breath coating Lena's neck. 

"I a- God!!" Lena cried out as her eyes squinted shut and she threw her head back. She began gripping onto the blonde's shoulders even harder. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Kara corrected, "Let's not ruin daddy's shirt." 

And there it was, that word. That oh so arousing word that made lena lose it.

"Can you do that for me?" Kara asked, seductively whispering into Lena's ear. 

"Y-Yes.." lena replied breathlessly, her voice trembling. 

"Mmm..." kara chuckled, "good." 

Kara quickly unbuttoned her shirt, and threw it over the couch. 

The kryptonian kept thrusting at a pace she thought was just right. She hated going slow, but she didn't want to hurt lena.

"H-Harder!" Lena pleaded, her voice shakey and commanding.

Kara parted her lips from Lena's neck and said. "Not if you ask like that.." 

"P-Please. Kara i- I need you."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Lena cried out, throwing her head back yet again as her walls tightened more around Kara's cock. 

"Ngh!!" Kara lifted her head up and bit her lip as she felt Lena tighten around her. 

She then gripped tighter onto Lena's pale legs and began thrusting as hard as she could, without hurting such a fragile human of course.

"Shit!" Lena cried out, gripping onto the couch for traction with her eyes still tightly shut.

Kara then leaned dow against Lena's neck once more as she continued thrusting. "Shhh.. you don't want jess to find you like this, hm? The all powerful lena Luthor, succumbing to my mere touch.." 

"I- I always a-am." Lena managed to heavily breathe out, as she felt her whole body shiver in pleasure. 

"Good girl." The kryptonian smiled against the CEO's neck. 

The longer, and harder kara thrusted, the tighter Lena's pussy walls got around Kara's cock. Kara could tell lena was close, and she was proud.

"Let go, babygirl." Kara said in a husky voice.

One last thrust, and that was it for lena..and her perfectly clean white couch.

"Oh my God! Fuck!" Lena wailed, her walls spasming around Kara's still hard dick. 

"There's my girl." The blonde laughed softly, confidence washing over her before pulling out of Lena's center slowly. 

Lena completely fell limp against the back of the couch. Her mouth fell open, proven speechless by the pleasure she'd just received. 

"No words. Always the best answer." Kara chuckled proudly before backing up off the couch to pull her boxer briefs back on. 

"S-S-So good..." lena mumbled, still trying to regulate her breathing. 

Kara sighed deeply with a sly smile as she walked over to lena. "That is an even better answer, baby." 

Lena opened her eyes to look up at kara, and then all the way down to see her cock in her boxers. 

Kara noticed the CEO's still lustful looks, and licked her lips. "I'll see you soon, princess."

Lena called out to kara as she was walking away. "W-Wait!- wait." She cleared her throat, "Stay?"

"I really have to get freshened up you know-"

"-I have a bathroom in this office. A full bath." Lena interjected suggestively.

"Here? In this office?" Kara asked suprised.

"Yeah." Lena responded, pointing toward a not so noticeable door in the corner. 

"Oh -- Damn." The kryptonian laughed before heading towards the bathroom door. 

Kara had fully stripped herself of her clothes and laid them out neatly before getting into the warm bath. She knew lena had alot of money, but she was still astounded at the fact she had an entire full bath in her office.

She lied back, basking in the warm, soothing water that helped relax her stiff shoulders and biceps. 

Kara was almost sure she could drift asleep, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Kara it's me. Can i..can I come in? I just need to use the bathroom." 

"Ah, sure, princess." Kara responded, before closing the shower curtain a bit more. 

Kara heard Lena's footsteps towards the toilet, and a bit of rustling. But it didn't bother her at all. 

A bare minute passed and kara still was just soaking in the tub. Before she heard something a bit more concerning.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit..." she heard lena mumble in distress. 

"You okay there, babygirl?" Kara asked coolly.

"Fine.." lena swallowed, obviously nervous.

"M'kay." Kara replied, lying back down. Still a bit concerned.

Once kara was out of the tub, she just came out in a pair of clean boxers she'd brought incase she'd ruined them under different circumstances, and her grey sports bra.

Lena looked up from her laptop and her mouth dropped open in awe of how the water glistening on Kara's abs looked.

"..H-Hi" lena muttered sheepishly.

"Hey." Kara smiled coyly, "Thank you."

"F-For what?" 

"For letting me use your bathroom, babygirl." Kara laughed softly at Lena fumbling over her words. 

"Oh. Yes. You're welcome." Lena smiled lovingly. 

"I should probably get dressed to go now." 

"A-Are you sure? Unless you have somewhere important to be I'm not aware of." 

Kara furrowed her brows curiously, walked around the desk to lena and crouched down in front of her.

"Lena, Are you alright?" kara asked with a concerned smolder, pursing her lips.

"I'm fine..I just.." 

"What?" 

"I...I want you."

"Oh, baby you have me-"

"-But more. More of you. In more ways than one. I can..come up with a lie as to why I'm breaking things off with..him, and i won't even mention you." 

Kara looked up at lena, she was concerned, and felt vulnerable. She didn't want to have to straight up tell lena she didn't have feelings for her. 

"I..I want to wake up with you by my side. Not just after we're done having sex. And even after that you're rarely near me and already getting up to leave." 

Kara sighed as she glanced down at the floor, and rested a hand on Lena's leg "Lena, I don't know what to say..."

"-You don't have to say anything!" Lena piped up, "You don't have to do anything either. I can help pack up your things, get you a separate bank account from your roommate's..."

"Lena, that's another thing..my roommate, mike, isn't just my roommate. he's my brother. And we're barely hanging on by a strand even with both of our incomes together. I couldn't just leave him to deal with my shit after all we've accomplished together." 

Lena paused for a moment, and then perked up "I could pay off everything for him. I'm a multimillionaire, kara." 

"Pshh, he'd never let anyone just pay for his things. He's nice that way." Kara added, "The only way he'd let you pay him that much is if you bought a thousand dollar drink or had expensive sex with him" she joked. 

"Really?"

"I mean sure. He's alot like me in that sense." The kryptonian laughed. 

Lena titled her head a bit, waiting for a response. "So...?" 

"Wait," kara flinched, "You'd have sex..with my brother..as long as it meant I'd have a relationship with you?" She chuckled, a bit offended.

"So You have a problem with that?" 

"I don't have a problem with the fact you would willingly fuck mike, I have a problem with you -- uh-..." Kara's voice trailed off.

"W-With what?"

Kara definitely did not want to hurt Lena's feelings. But..she couldn't keep it any longer now.

"I have a problem with moving in with you. This is way too fast and I'm not looking for a relationship." Kara's tone turned stern, "I shouldn't even be here right now.." she sighed in frustration, turning away from lena.

Undoubtedly, Lena was hurt. But she also took into consideration that yes, she was moving too fast. And she now realized that she hadn't even thought about how kara was feeling. 

"You're right." Lena chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry." 

"There's really nothing to apologize for it's just -- you know I don't feel that way, princess." kara explained softly amidst her frustration.

"I know but..H-How do you feel?" Lena asked shyly, trying to be as empathetic as she could whilst she dealt with what she was actually feeling for herself.

"Everytime I think about you, I think about the sex. I think about the way i fucked you against the headboard in your bed..or the way you rode me out in my office. I get hard. That's how I feel." 

Lena felt her legs quivering and heat in between them. But she couldn't give in this time, no. They'd literally just had sex twenty five minutes ago. She wasn't going to fall for that Distraction.

"Is-Is that the only thing you feel?" 

"Besides my dick inches deep in you when we finally have sex? Yes." Kara replied. Confident and sure in her answer. 

"O-Okay.." Lena visibly shivered, and got up from her desk to grab a glass of water.

Kara noticed the effect that sentence had on lena and it immediately boosted her confidence. She then came up next to the brunette, and began stroking the back of her leg. 

Lena than felt a shiver shoot up her spine again. But under different circumstances. It wasn't pleasure, it was annoyance.

"You just can't resist me can you.." Kara whispered huskily.

"Kara, stop." Lena responded, taking hold of Kara's hand and removing it from her leg.

Kara was a bit confused at first. Lena had never acted like this around her before. She was usually more..submissive. 

The kryptonian then shifted behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her from behind, before slowly grinding her hard on up against Lena's ass. "Baby..You okay?-"

"No kara. No I'm not!" Lena pulled away from Kara's grip, pushing the kryptonian back. "If you can't deal with someone who has actual feelings for you, take your bigger-than-your-own-dick ego, and use it for someone who wants it." 

Kara quickly became offended, and equally confused. Her face undoubtedly expressing the offence she felt.

She stood at the distance lena had pushed her off to for a moment, then rushed off to the bathroom to grab her things without saying a word. 

Lena stood there watching kara walk off. She began to feel remorse for what she had just done. She didn't want to hurt kara because she really did love her, but she was also hurt.

Kara quickly came back from the bathroom in her pants with her shirt unbuttoned, and opened the door to storm out. Before lena called out to her.

"Kara, W- W- Wait.." 

"No it's fine, you know what? What's done is done." Kara scoffed, clearly fuming. "I'll let mike know that I'm done screwing you, then I'll tell him what you said and what he'll get from it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official start of a bit of angst! I apologize lmao I'm quite good at writing it. Let me know what you think overall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope yall are staying safe and healthy during these extremely trying times. Don't forget to wash your hands and be considerate of others. Love yall =)

When Kara arrived home, she'd slammed the door harder than intended and went straight to her own room. 

Mon-el immediately started to notice her demeanor and followed behind her. 

He leaned in the doorway of Kara's room and rose a knowing brow, "You okay?"

"Fine." Kara shrugged, clearly frustrated with something.

"You sure?" He asked once more, slowly making his way back down the hall "You know if you need anything.." 

"Actually there is one thing." Kara mentioned, causing the daxamite to stop in his tracks.

"And that is...?" 

The kryptonian let out a heavy sigh and said "lena wants to do you a favor. Or more so you to do her a favor." 

Mon-el chuckled confused in a light tone."..Where is this going?"

"You fuck her, you get paid twice as much as I have, and I can be done with her." Kara said blandly, as she casually stripped her shirt off to get comfortable on her bed. 

"Oh. Nu-uh. Nope. Not doing that." The daxamite protested awkwardly.

"Why not? It's literally your job."

"It could be awkward. She could start talking about you before - which believe me has happened with other people. Or she could..scream your name instead of mine, or even Jack's. Or-"

"-Dude, what are you so afraid of?" 

"It's not that I'm afraid of anything regarding it. It's..I can't hurt..him."

Kara almost choked on her own saliva "Who?" 

Mon-el sighed stressfully and began to ramble. "I kinda have..feelings for someone? Which is unusual for me because I've been a male prostitute practically my entire life since high school which paints me as kind of a disappointment honestly-" 

"Mike, breathe." The kryptonian laughed softly, "It's fine." 

"Right.." he nodded weakly, "B-But I guess I still could. He knows what I do because that's how I met him. A few jobs here and there are okay just not too much. We-We're not too serious yet-"

"Mon-el!" Kara exclaimed calmly, "it. Is. Okay. I'd love to meet him sometime." 

"M'kay." He exhaled slowly, "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Not right now, thanks. Go..do something for yourself for once." kara chuckled.

"I guess I will." He smiled as he began walking out the door "..and kara?"

"Yeah?"

"His name is Maddox."

"That sounds attractive." 

"Kara!"

"What? I'm being honest." 

As for lena, she contemplated turning to her eldest friend to deal her troubles to;

Alcohol. 

Before getting up to pour herself a glass, she sat back in her desk chair in deep thought and sorrow.

Kara didn't want her. She used her. Yet again rendered useless at her own fault. She should've just stayed with jack, Kept quiet, and never made that damn phone call.

Kept quiet, and never poured kara that glass of water. 

Kept quiet, and changed her mind. 

But she didn't. She wishes she could go back and do it all over again. She shouldn't have let herself get attached. No pain jack could ever inflict on her was as bad as the heartbreak she was feeling right now. 

And Ultimately, for once, she decided not to have a drink. And rightfully so, because she drove herself home less than an hour later.

She needed something to distract herself, even if it meant seeing jack. 

The Luthor woman made it back to her penthouse. She slipped her heels off of her now admittedly aching feet, and headed toward her bedroom to put away the rest of her belongings and get into more comfortable clothes.

She turned the corner in through the doorway, and sat her purse down on the bed. Before she was startled by Jack's concerning loud voice behind her. 

"Lena dearest, care to explain this?" He said sternly as he rose a accusing brow. 

He was holding up a grey sweatshirt by just his index finger and thumb. 

Kara's sweatshirt.

Damn it, danvers. 

Lena scratches the back of her neck nervously and lied "It's mine. There's your explanation."

"It reaks!"

"Are you saying you just assumed women don't have body odor?"

"And You just assume you can talk to me like that?" Jack abruptly snapped at her.

Lena's facial expression changed immediately after that. She went from furious, to looking like a scolded puppy. Her eyes averted to the floor and she huffed out sadly: "Right, sorry, jacky." 

"Alright then," The man nodded, "why don't you start lunch?" 

"Y-You'll be staying here for lunch?" Lena stuttered suprised, and quite disappointed. 

"Yes. I would never miss out on the opportunity to taste your delicious, decadent cooking." 

"Oh. Okay. I-I think I know what I'll be making," The CEO muttered sadly. "I'll just need to pick up some things first.."

"Okay. Go on then." 

Lena picked her purse back up, slipped her coat back on, and made sure jack was out of her sight and that she was out of his sight. So that he couldn't see the tears slowly streaming down her face as she made her way out the door. 

Twenty minutes later, she had in fact not gone to the store. She had found herself at Kara's doorstep.

She gently knocked on the door, still trying her best to keep her emotions in check. 

She was relieved to her kara yell to mon-el On the other side of the door. "I've got it!" 

When kara opened the door, she sighed loudly in disappointment and admittedly a bit of sorrow when she saw the brunette standing before her.

"Lena, I'm sorry. I really can't-"

"-I'm sorry, I know..I just -- I really needed to see you." Lena sniffled quietly. "I really have no where else to go.." 

Kara's facial expression softened as she began to feel nothing but sympathy for the CEO. "Lena.."

"God, this was a mistake.." the CEO chuckled sadly "I should get going."

"H-hey wait, babygirl." kara protested, "You can come in, if you like. It's no bother at all."

Lena slowly stepped back towards the doorway "Are you sure? I-I don't want to pry more than I already have-"

"Lena, stop. you're hurting. It's the least I can do."

After kara had invited her in, Lena had made herself comfortable on the couch. But not too comfortable as to overstep any boundaries. 

Kara sighed as she carefully sat down next to lena. "What happened this time?"

"Kara-"

"-And I promise, I won't let my anger overwhelm me. Not this time anyway." 

Lena took in a deep breath as she shifted her eyes to her feet. "You uh- you left something at my place -- He was fairly upset and-"

"Oh my god. Oh my god- did-did I not dispose of a condom properly or something?"

"No!-uh...No. that's not it. you just left your sweatshirt there. I-i told him it was mine. He bought it, but-" 

"..But?" 

"He snapped back at me, put me back in my place. and I was reminded of why i loathed returning home yet again." 

Kara leaned back, sighed deeply and bit her bottom lip harshly as if she was holding back from saying something. And she was. but more than one thing, no doubt.

Lena was anticipating for kara to respond, and found the silence almost riveting. "I'm sorry. It's just..once I open myself up..once I'm vulnerable..its easy for me to get hurt."

"Don't be sorry, princess. I get that more than anyone-"

Before kara could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the sound of mon-el's voice.

"Kara!" He yelled as he walked out of the bathroom, flailing his toothbrush around as he exclaimed; "who's dumb idea was it to leave the lube next to the toothpaste-" 

Lena couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Miss Luthor!" The daxamite laughed awkwardly as it felt like His soul practically jumped out of his body. "I..Did not see you there-" 

Lena smiled softly "it's Alright." 

"Kara, can I..borrow you for a second?" Mike motioned for the kryptonian. "Please?" 

Kara quickly got up from the couch and walked into the doorway of her bedroom.

"You didn't lie and tell her i said yes, did you?" Mon-el whispered.

"No, mon." Kara sighed stressfully, "She came to the door upset and i... "

"Oh." He flinched. "Oh so do you want me to leave, or..?"

"No. No that's not what I- she's hurting. She just needs someone to listen to her right now." 

"Alright but thirty minutes ago you said you wanted to be done with her." Mon-el interjected in an ornery tone. 

"I'm just-- being civil. I have empathy, you know. I'm not all that cocky." The kryptonian sighed.

"I'm sure If I asked her she'd say differently" the daxamite joked.

"Oh shut up." Kara rolled her eyes playfully "go get the lube off your..toothbrush." kara scrunched her nose as she shoved him off. 

The kryptonian then walked back to the couch and hopped over the back, sitting crisscrossed on the arm of it. And looked at lena with a caring glisten in her eyes, which caused lena to blush a bit.

"Where were we? I'm listening." The blonde smiled softly. 

Lena's eyes fluttered as she clearedher throat "Uh, so...jack came into my life when I was going through alot with my family and..at the time, I had thought he genuinely cared about me and his intentions were to do just that. But I was wrong, and when I tried to let him down easily, that's when it got worse...so I am stuck, essentially. Because of my need for someone to actually care about me." 

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what to say. I've never uh -- never been through something like that." Kara replied awkwardly, but trying her best to be as comforting as she could. "B-But like I said, I'm listening." 

Lena sighed in knowing contentment and rested a hand on Kara's inner thigh. "I know. Thank you." 

Kara discreetly looked down at Lena's hand. She'd moved it closer up her thigh as she noticed kara was looking. Kara wasn't sure if it was a genuine gesture, or a prompting for comfort sex. 

They both coincidentally looked up at the same time. Locking eyes for a moment. Before they were interrupted yet again by mon-el's voice.

"Hey, Luthor, hands where I can see 'em." he joked in a annoyed tone. 

Kara laughed softly at his remark, and then shook her head awkwardly "Uh- I feel bad. would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked.

"I'd lo-...I can't. Jack will be wondering where I am." The Luthor cleared her throat. "Besides he asked me to make him lunch and i.."

"Awe, c'mon baby. You can come back, can't you? You deserve it."

"Yeah, and don't worry about it. Kara delivers a mean uppercut." Mike laughed.

Kara rolled her eyes and turned to Mike "I thought you didn't want me to do that?"

"I don't! It was just-"

"Okay!" Lena laughed awkwardly, "I'm going to leave you two to that." 

Kara turned back around and reached for Lena's arm to stop her from leaving, but failed. "Lena wait-" she sighed. 

After lena walked out the door, kara grumbled and slouched back on the couch. "So much for listening." She chided herself. 

Mon-el winced quietly, feeling bad. "I..I'm Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking." 

Kara quietly mumbled out "it's okay."

"Okay..rain check, then?" 

"God I don't know why I even asked her." Kara grumbled.

"You were just..trying to make her feel wanted, kara." 

"Yeah and I think I failed at that when I said I didn't want to live with her-"

"You- You what?" Mon-el flinched. 

"She asked me to move in with her. Did I not fill you in on that part?" Kara asked.

"No, but do tell." 

All the while, lena was slightly regretting leaving. But alas, she didn't want to be a burden. 

She had ultimately gotten the things she needed from the store. And arrived home later than need be. Or at least she thought.

"I'm back, jacky." 

"Oh thank goodness." He smiled, getting up from the couch "You'd been away from me for so long I was getting worried about where you'd gone off to."

"Nothing to worry about." Lena smiled slightly "I tried the closest store but the parking lot was so full I had to go to the second best. Then I got held up whilst checking out. But I'm here now." 

Lena cooked while jack worked on blueprints for upcoming developments in his admittedly small office. 

Once they sat down for a unintentionally late lunch, lena listened carefully whilst jack excitedly rambled on about his plans for his new project. Though after that, it was mostly quiet for the rest of the meal. 

The silence was slowly getting to lena. She was trying her hardest to stop her mind from going to darker, more emotional places. She needed something.. anything else to keep herself from going downhill.

While the two cleaned up their respective messes, Lena was visibly sulking. 

"What's troubling you, lena?" Jack glanced in her direction.

Lena inhaled and exhaled sharply before setting the glass plate in the sink. "Jack?..." 

"Yes?" 

"I uh...I think I'm ready." She said sheepishly.

"F-For what?" Jack scrunched his forehead. 

"To....To you know uh-" 

"Oh. Great! Okay. are you certain?" 

"..Yeah." 

"Alright. Now my family will see you worthy to attend anything, just as I told them."


	8. Your way.

Kara had gotten an early start to her day. She had alot on her mind already, but even throughout work, one thing that was constantly in the back of her mind was how lena was doing. 

She was genuinely worried about how jack, or kara herself had made lena feel. And hoped she wasn't doing anything irrational. But it wasn't her place, because she's nothing but a client, right? 

Kara continued with her work, going about her day. She hadn't run into lena at all yet. Which was good..in her book.

That was until she had to attend a short assignment meeting.

Kara coolly sat down in a chair next to a known fellow alien co-worker. 

The kryptonian was feeling fairly confident, especially when lena saw her. 

Kara watched Lena's posture as she handed out packets of information for editorials and investigations. Every few seconds, lena would glance up at kara and she would inhale quite sharply every time she saw the way kara was looking at her. 

Kara was feeling... quite unlike herself. She would purse her lips seductively and raise a brow every time lena would glance at her, Teasing the CEO. 

"I- um- a-and kara, you'll be set to interview morgan edge. That includes being a visitor at the state prison." Lena said, the last part undoubtedly caused the room to erupt in laughter. Everyone knew the trouble Morgan was and how much lena despised him, And for good reason. so they respected her even more.

Kara rolled up the sleeves of her maroon button down and picked up the information she needed. She was headed out of the conference room until she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Kara," lena smiled lightly, "can I talk to you in your office?" 

Kara nodded firmly with a serious but empathetic face. She wasn't sure what kind of talk, but she was unsure of whatever it was.

The two made their way into Kara's office. Lena shut the door behind her and automatically began slowly rubbing Kara's shoulders. 

"I just think you should know..." 

"..Yeah?" Kara questioned in a husky voice.

"I slept with jack last night. And i..."

"Alright, then you don't need me anymore." Kara smiled halfheartedly, "I totally get it. No need to explain." She chuckled lowly.

"No kara it's...he doesn't make me feel the way you do. I-It-"

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to explain that one." Kara said confused, backing up out of Lena's grasp and sitting on the edge of her desk.

Lena began to ramble, even talking with her hands."I realized after what he said before we had sex, He sees me as A-An objective, sleeping with me is an accomplishment to him. A win. But you..you have passion, a-and you're great. I feel almost nothing when I'm with jack.."

"You feel something for me?" 

"Y-Yes, but that's not the point right now. I have everything set. By tomorrow, hopefully, I'll be able to let him down easily. And he won't be able to do anything." 

"I mean I guess that'd make me feel better so that I'm not just second best, but lena.." 

Lena nodded enthusiastically "go on." 

"..I'm not sure if I exactly feel the same way." 

Lena sighed, but held on to hope for a better answer. "I-I'll give you time to think about it. And there'll be no hassle, really. No jack, no moving...I just want you to wake up next to me." 

"Oh baby..." kara rubbed the back of her own neck. "you're great, and beautiful, and smart beyond compare. Which is why you deserve better than me, and jack."

"But I uh-...I want you." 

"And I'm sure you've said that to jack at some point too. But I'm not one for relationships, clearly. And I'm no better than him. I just..want sex. I'm not a talker."

Lena rubbed her arm up and down awkwardly as she began to turn away. Until;

"Which is why, tonight..I'll be meeting you at my place. And there'll be no talking. Just touching. Because jack is no longer at liberty to touch what's mine." 

Lena bit her lip, trying to hold herself back. But she turned back to kara and immediately took her face into her hands and pressed their foreheads together gently. 

"But I want to be truly yours." Lena squinted her eyes shut "Always yours."

Despite trying to keep the lust in her eyes to mask her emotions, kara did feel bad. But she didn't want anything more. Or at least that's what she told herself. 

The blonde slowly pulled away and said with lust coating her tone "And you'll always be mine, as long as we keep doing this." 

Kara began to pull lena in slowly for a kiss, and the CEO immediately stopped her. 

"Kara, stop...talk to me-"

"-No. No! What did I just say? I genuinely can't talk about my feelings, it's just not in my blood. And Let alone with you." 

That last part hurt lena a bit, but what kara said made her realize something. 

"That's because you Express them through what you do best. When you're passionate, that means you're happy, or at least content. When you're rough but not too much, it usually means you're upset, or angry. You may not show it in your face, but you...use other parts of your body to Express what you're feeling." 

Kara's jaw flexed, she glared and fixated her eyes to the floor. Lena was getting her walls down, and she didn't know what to really think about that. 

Lena noticed her change in posture and sighed "you've never been in an actual relationship and I think that's why-" 

"-You don't know shit. And I think it should stay that way." Kara snarked "Are you coming over tonight or not?" 

"..Yeah. yes, I think we both could use a little comfort." 

"I don't need comfort, I need sex. I'm fine." kara huffed, averting her eyes away angrily. 

Kara arrived home around six thirty. She wasn't totally mad, she had no real right to be mad at lena, just discontent. 

She slipped off her jet black dress shoes and set them against the wall near the door. 

It was surprisingly quiet. So she became a little concerned.

"Mike? I'm home." 

There was no response, but shortly after kara called out, mike walked out of his room, play fighting with Maddox as he walked out of the hall. 

"Jesus kara!" Mike backed up in fear "Give a guy a warning" 

"..I did." Kara chuckled weakly "I fucking shouted." 

"I- um right..kara this is-" 

"Maddox, right?" Kara stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Yeah." The raven haired man chuckled lightly.

Maddox was built similarly to mike. he had a light stubble beard that was the tone of his dark jet black hair. And his skin tone was Naturally tan.

"I uh- I invited him over for game night. Since that is really the only time Alex ever gets a break from work, I figured what better time to introduce him to most of the family."

"Sorry -- tonight is game night?" Kara stuttered.

"Yeah. Did I not tell you? I'm sorry-" 

"It's Alright, Mike. There's nothing wrong with that." Kara smiled lightly.

But indeed there was a few things wrong. Kara told lena to meet her here, expecting to be alone, expecting kara to have her all to herself. She would not expect to walk in and accidentally meet half the family.

Kara made her way into her bedroom leaving mon-el and Maddox to their own antics. She layed down carelessly and dialed Lena's number.

"Hey I can't really talk right now, I'm at home-"

"I'm sorry I just need to say unless you have any other ideas, you can't come over tonight."

"Why?"

"We're having family game night." 

Lena sighed on the other end of the call. She honestly wanted to be included, but she knew how kara felt and she wanted to take it step by step. 

"Can you have someone cover for you? Or..." 

"Uh maybe later on I could ask mike to make up an excuse, but I can't go for very long." 

"L-corp, My office, 7:40."

"7:50?"

"Sounds good. Bathroom?"

"Couch." 

"I-I'm too loud." Lena blushed "the bathroom is farthest from the door, remember?" 

"Alright then." Kara agreed. "But I doubt the bathroom will stop you from saying my name..over and over again.."

"Kara please? Not over the phone.."

"Okay then" kara laughed softly, "I'll come over soon, princess. Hang in there."

Minutes went by, and people started to arrive. 

Kara shook hands, gave and received loving hugs..and then came along her sister.

Kara and Alex were always pretty close. That was until Alex decided to choose college and constant work over her own family. That's what set kara off. Because their family was very much struggling during that time, and alex left them in time of need. That was one thing kara promised herself she'd never do.

Kara went in for a hug. "Alex! Glad to have you back in town" 

Alex shifted the opposite direction, and stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Kara.." she greeted the kryptonian blandly. 

Kara then shook the agents hand. She was hurt. But it wasn't much of a bother.

Then they all sat around the coffee table as usual. Playing the annual monopoly, because it was Alex's favorite. And yet again kara thought -- not much of a bother.

Then about thirty Minutes pass, the room erupting in constant laughter surrounded by much love. Everyone was happy. that is until a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Mon-el said, getting up from the floor where he was seated next to Maddox.

Everyone kept an eye on him as he opened the door. No one could tell who it was, until of course;

"Kara, come here for a second." Mike motioned for the blonde.

Kara didn't expect lena to show up at her doorstep. She thought they had it all planned out. But nevertheless, as soon as she saw kara, lena broke down, and immediately brought the kryptonian in for a tight embrace, clinging onto the back of her shirt. 

"Hey..hey it's okay.." kara attempted to soothe lena, holding her head close to her chest. "What happened?" 

Lena opened her teary eyes at mon-el, and he turned around to order everyone to stop giving such judgment.

"Hey, guys, turn the fuck around!" He almost shouted. 

Lena then looked up into Kara's eyes, Not saying a word just yet.

"Would it help if you had space to yourselves?" Mon-el asked gently.

Lena nodded softly. And with that, they were making their way to Kara's room. With mon-el behind them, making sure everyone else was minding their own damn business. 

Kara had just let lena rest her head on the kryptonian's chest as they lied on Kara's bed. 

The blonde then slowly looked down and quietly asked "Are you okay to talk, baby?" 

"I-I thought-"

"I may stand by what I said earlier, but I'll always be here to listen. Okay?" 

Lena nodded gently "O-Okay.  
When I was on the phone with you, he -- uh- jack, was in the room. At first he didn't know who I was talking to. But, When I was saying your name while I was speaking to you, he was out of the room. Or so I had thought. He became particularly mad, because he knew I was lying when he asked whom I was speaking with. He doesn't know who you are, but just the fact that I was lying made him mad and.." 

"It's okay, remember?"

"He took my cell phone and crushed it with his bare hands, which was...astounding for a human. but terrifying at the same time. He then shoved me into the door and demanded I never lie to him again, and...I know you're busy but I-I couldn't-" 

"...it's Alright, lena. I'm here with you now." 

"But for how long?" Lena said. Ouch, but maybe kara had that coming.

"I'll lie here with you for as long as it takes." Kara said softly, biting her bottom lip "However long it takes to keep what's mine, safe." 

Lena sat up and gave the kryptonian a surprised smirk "We are not about to have sex with only a wall separating us and half your family and friends."

"You think I Would really let that happen?" Kara laughed "I have super hearing, they're gone." 

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And, what prompted them to leave?" Lena rose a brow with a smirk plastered across her face. 

"Mmm...my dear sister got suspicious that maybe I was fucking you."

"And what are you doing now?" 

"...Whatever you want." 

Kara sat up and faced the CEO, lena smiled lovingly at her before the kryptonian wrapped her hands around Lena's waist and began planting kisses along her collarbone to her neck. 

Lena began to lie back down, her head close to hitting the headboard. Before she knew kara was ontop of her again. 

"How's this for comfort?" Kara huffed quietly, before leaning in to suck along Lena's neck. Then slowly sliding Lena's coat off her shoulders, proceeding to toss it aimlessly behind her. 

Lena grew undoubtedly desperate. She didn't want to think about anything but kara right now. Frankly that's all she thought about since the moment they first touched. 

The brunette then whined quietly, as a cry for more touch. 

Kara nodded quickly and pushed down the sheets behind her. She then stripped off Lena's jeans without warning. 

Lena couldn't see much, but once she felt something, she wasn't disappointed.

Kara had slipped under the bedsheets in between Lena's legs and began slowly rubbing her fingers against the CEO's clit. 

All lena got out as a reaction was a loud, strained gasp. She arched her back pushing her head against the headboard of the bed, urging the blonde for more. 

And with that, kara began gently licking inside the brunette's clit. Not something she would regularly do, but no better time than the present right? 

Lena's legs were quivering and sweaty, nothing too..impressive. but at least lena wasn't disappointed. Then the CEO slid her hand underneath the sheets and clinged to Kara's blonde locks with one hand, while practically ripping the sheets underneath her with the other. 

"Shit. Oh- Oh god..." lena began to pant.

Kara came up from under the sheets a bit. "Coming already? It's getting a little hot down here, I'd hate to get sticky." She joked halfheartedly. 

"G-god...come here." Lena said breathlessly.

Kara uncovered herself from the sheets, and positioned herself above lena. 

"I-I want you in me" lena gasped out, desperately trying to keep eye contact. 

"Condoms are in the bathroom across the hall, I wasn't expecting to do this now-" 

"Do it." The CEO inhaled sharply.

Kara sighed annoyed, and came close to rolling her eyes "We've already done that what? twice? Even though I can almost always pull out, we need to be more careful, lena." 

"Alright, alright." Lena sighed, trying to regulate her breathing. "But what are you so afraid of?" 

Kara sighed in frustration, and got up from the bed. "What I'm afraid of, lena? Is getting you pregnant. And then you coming to me to rely on -- and then my cowardly, stubborn ass running for the hills. And you being upset with me. That's what I'm afraid of." She scoffed.

Lena sat up and frowned. 

"I'm afraid of being the one hurting you. Is that what you want to hear?" 

Lena began to get up, and kara faced the opposite direction.

"Kara i...I love y-"

"-And I care for you, lena." Kara stressed "But I do not do well with commitment. And commitment also includes those three words." 

"I-I'm sorry. You know as well as anyone that I get that." The CEO sighed, shying away. 

"I'm sorry too. I'm so difficult I don't know why you're still here. If I were you, I'd..." 

"Kara, if there were two of you in the same room you'd end up getting into a fistfight." Lena joked, whilst searching in the sheets for her jeans.

"You might be right." Kara smiled lightly "And not even you could handle two of me."

"I can't last but five minutes with one of you already. Two and I'd probably be passed out." 

Kara began to sit down next to lena and sighed "Thank you." 

"F-For what?"

"For not forcing me to raw you out." 

Lena flinched and a small smile stretched across her face. "Am I supposed to say you're welcome, or...?" 

Kara chuckled lovingly in a quiet tone. "Say whatever you want. I'm not him, I don't control you." 

Lena smiled in pure adoration before kara placed a kiss on her forehead and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Lena inquired gently.

"To get water. And to move the condoms into here. You want some-" 

The brunette was undoubtedly misled by Kara's question. "W-Well I guess if you're up for another round I mean I was asking-"

"No- uh- babygirl I was asking if you wanted some water." kara explained softly, trying not to laugh because she found it admittedly cute. 

"Ohh." Lena laughed sheepishly "um- yes. That'd be nice."

Kara made it halfway to the door, before stopping and sighing, "..lena?"

"Yes?" 

"Is there anything else you wanna..I don't know..talk about?" Kara asked lowly.

Lena lightly smiled "Again, I thought you weren't a talker?" 

"I'm not. I wanted to protect you in the only way I know how, but...I supposed it's time to try it your way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Hope you're doing well! I'm trying my best to keep my head above water mentally right now but writing helps me feel alot better so I decided to put more of my time into writing more often! Don't forget to stay safe <3

Kara did want to try understanding things in Lena's way, just..not in this particular moment. 

Their first encounter of the day started out Kara's way. 

The kryptonian found herself with her knees grounded on Lena's bed, and her hands gripping Lena's waist, whilst her head nuzzled into her neck as she pounded herself into the CEO.

Kara's hips jerked against Lena's thighs as she thrusted her cock deeper each time. They'd now been at it for about fifteen minutes, and lena had already been a whining, sweaty, submissive mess no more than ten minutes ago.

Lena's mouth was agape whilst she gently clinged onto the back of Kara's neck, as her legs jolted loosely with every thrust.

Kara would get a little deeper everytime she'd steadily thrust her cock in and out. But still made sure lena was comfortable with what she was doing. And she was in fact more than comfortable. 

"S-So good!" The Luthor cried out heavily, throwing her head back. 

"Mmm.." the blonde chuckled in a husky tone against the brunette's ear "it's a good thing we're all alone.." she grunted breathlessly in between thrusts. 

Lena began to pant as her grip grew tighter "Right there..oh! Oh god right there!" 

Kara let out a low groan as she thrusted harder into Lena's entrance. She loved the way she made lena feel, and the way Lena's walls felt around her. 

Lena's hands slid down to grip Kara's shoulder blades, she the lifted her head to rest on Kara's shoulder. "Harder- oh! Harder!" 

"Okay baby...okay." kara whispered gently into the CEO's ear. Before steadying a firmer grip onto her hips and pounding so hard twice that each time Lena's entire body jerked up against the pillows. 

"Oh! Fuck!..S-Shit!" Lena almost screamed out in pleasure. Her soft walls pulsating as a reaction. 

Lena was almost shuddering as she began tightness around Kara's cock faster. 

"Y-Y-You feel so good i-"

"It's okay babygirl, you're mine, let me go." 

"Ohhh I don't want to be done yet.." lena whimpered quite loudly, her eyes tightly shut. She started clinging onto kara tighter, but truthfully kara was almost done herself.

Kara gently let the CEO down on the bed and pulled out slowly, before leaning down and trailing soft kisses down her neck. "Come on, pretty girl. Open your damn eyes" she laughed softly, with admittedly quite a bit of pride. 

Lena opened her eyes at looked up at kara for a few more seconds, before closing her eyes again and spilling out all over the bedsheets. "Oh my God.." she whimpered quietly, it almost sounding like she was crying. 

Kara planted a quick kiss on Lena's forehead and quickly crawled off the bed. And since no one else was around of course, she walked into the bathroom to empty herself and clean up. At times, she felt It was a bit limiting when she had worn a condom but it was worth not having any scares. 

No less than two minutes later, kara came casually walking out of the bathroom completely naked.

Lena admittedly began to eye the swaying elephant in the room, and kara noticed.

The kryptonian sat down next to her on the bed, and smirked proudly "Nuh-Uh, it's time to try things your way." 

Lena was still lost in it for a moment, and then shook her head to snap out of it. "Huh? Oh- uh- sure." 

Kara got up to grab her boxer briefs off the floor where she'd aimlessly kicked them off the bed. "So, yesterday you told me jack would be gone."

"H-He is."

"Currently, yes." Kara scoffed softly as she tilted her head. "You said he'd be gone permanently by today. Some..plan you had?"

"I-I did but..." 

"..But? Lena you said-" 

"Why do you want to know?" Lena slightly scoffed.

Kara furrowed her brows and sighed exasperated. "You-.. You're the one who wanted me to talk, lena. What, do we just have sex and fight right after? Is this the new normal?" 

"Kara."

"What?!" 

"He knows." 

Kara's expression softened, along with her tone. "..Knows what, lena?" 

"He came home late last night, as you know. And he asked me what I'd done. I lied, as I usually do. And then..."

"And then what, baby?"

"I was in the kitchen, but my phone was in the bedroom at the time. Little did I know he'd gone through my phone. He'd seen my recent calls, and you were on the top...h-he asked me who you were and didn't believe my lies.."

"Lena, why don't you tell me these things before-" 

"Because, kara..You provide a Distraction things until-.." 

"Until what?" 

Lena sprung up from the bed mercilessly. "Until I can finally get out. Okay? I had my chance and I busted it. And I'll wait as long as it takes to get another." 

"And what happens when you get out of this -- whatever you two have?" Kara almost yelled. 

"I...I'll find my way back to you." The CEO replied sheepishly. 

Kara sighed and shifted her eyes to the floor as she slipped on her flannel that contrasted with her white boxer briefs.

Lena could tell the kryptonian wasn't comfortable, so for now, she changed the subject.

"You uhm- you wear Calvin Klein?" 

"Uh, only occasionally. I'm not made of money." Kara said in a low, smooth coming voice. 

"You have a point." The brunette laughed nervously "I could probably get y-"

"I don't want anything from you, babygirl." kara scoffed softly "Let alone boxer briefs." 

"Right because all you've ever wanted from me is sex." Lena smirked, buttoning up Kara's shirt halfway.

"You've got it, baby. And I'll get some more from you later." Kara smiled smugly.

Lena chuckled shyly and blushed before kara made her way out her bedroom door. 

With her shirt buttoned up only halfway, admittedly showing some cleavage, kara went to pour herself a drink. 

Lena came out minutes after in only her underwear and one of Kara's hoodies.

The kryptonian turned around and saw the CEO "That hoodie is a bit big on you, princess." She smiled "But you make it work." 

Lena smiled lovingly and walked up to the kryptonian "It's comforting." 

"What is? My hoodie?" Kara smiled, wrapping her hands around the brunette's waist. 

"Aside from that, being here with you..it's comforting just being here in front of you." Lena gazed up into the kryptonian's eyes. 

"Why is that?" 

"Because not only do I feel for you, i-...no matter what happens, whether we just have sex, or we talk. or hell, we get angry at eachother...I know I'm safest here. With you." 

Kara sighed deeply, slightly frowning as she stared back into the brunette's emerald eyes. "No matter what I say, lena. Know that you always have a place here. With me."

Lena's expression changed, and she slowly backed mere inches away. "Kara..what are we?"

"I-i'm sorry?" 

"What are we? What is this? I'm clearly no longer one of your normal clients, Not that I want to be either...I want to be so much more, but I also want you to be comfortable. And it's getting harder to understand what you find comfortable. Do you just want sex? Are you okay with talking regularly? Does a part of you want a relationship deep down? I just need to know."

"Lena.." the kryptonian sighed. "you don't need to worry about me..the only thing I'm concerned about is making you feel good, and safe."

"So...?"

"Fuck buddies? Maybe?" Kara rose a brow slyly.

Lena frowned and sighed "Kara." 

"I-I don't know. All I know is I've never had anything like this before." 

Lena's frown grew into a soft smile upon hearing that, "I feel special." She joked.

"You should," Kara's eyes darkened "That's what I'm here for." 

The kryptonian began to pull lena in closer, before hearing a knock at the door.

Kara rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You expecting someone?..again?" 

Lena looked up at her puzzled and shook her head "No. No I'm not, kara." 

"Really?" Kara rose an accusing brow.

"Yes!" Lena whispered "now get some pants on for fucks sake while I get the door."

Kara huffed in annoyance and walked off to Lena's bedroom. Whilst lena made her way towards the door. 

The CEO barely cracked her apartment door open, and slammed it upon seeing who was on the other side. 

Kara came back out buckling her belt, when she glanced up to notice Lena's concern. "..What's wrong?"

The brunette walked over calmly and whispered with a trembling voice "My uh- My mother and her goons are at the door I'm going to have to ask you to find a way out."

Kara flinched in confusion "Sorry -- Your mother and her what?" 

Lena sighed deeply, and frantically pulled kara aside. "My mother-- adoptive mother..is religiously anti-alien. I need you to just give me a moment to see what she wants without interruptions because when she wants something, she does anything to make sure she gets it." 

"How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"I didn't think it was important considering-"

"I get that, lena. but I'd rather not be shot through a window while we're fucking or something of the sorts." 

"I know I just- please, stay in the bedroom while I take care of this." Lena whispered. "It'll only take a moment, babe."

"..'Babe?' That's a new one." Kara laughed softly as she walked away. 

Lena sighed happily before heading back to open the door.

Lillian greeted her with a suspicious scowl. "Why, I wonder who was keeping you."

"I- uh- that was jack, mother." Lena nodded nervously.

"Ah, good to hear he's still treating you right."

Lena cringed internally and tried with everything she had not to Express it in her face. "Right. So..mother, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Can I not just visit my lovely daughter once in a while?"

"You never do." 

Lilian paused for a moment and laughed "Right, you got me there. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor, hmm?" 

Lena knew that lilian was attempting to get on her nerves and it was working, "Just..tell me what you want, and get off my doorstep." She gritted through her teeth with tears welling in her eyes. 

"I just want you to treat me as I am; your mother." 

"-Adoptive mother. And no, you've been anything but a mother to me for the past nineteen years." 

"...Fair."

"Good, now that we've come to an agreement Lillian, you can leave." Lena glared and smiled coldly, attempting to close the door before lilian used her hand to stop it.

"Though, I will be back to ask something of you. Don't you forget that." 

"Yeah..okay, whatever." the brunette scoffed, closing the door. "Hopefully I will not be seeing you anytime soon, mother." 

Lena sighed heavily in relief as she pressed her back against the door. Before going back to check on kara.

She turned the doorway before bumping directly into the kryptonian.

"Back for more?" Kara rose a sly brow.

"I-..no. A-Are you hungry? I know you're not the best-"

"-Baby..your way, or mine?" Kara asked gently.

"...just -- be with me?" 

"I think I could find a compromise." 

"Sounds good." lena smiled flirtatiously. "Just..let me get a shower first?"

"As you wish, babygirl." The blonde said lowly, biting her bottom lip as she watched the CEO walk away. 

Lena took her precious time in the shower, and that didn't bother kara one bit. But lena had no idea what she was going to walk into.

She came out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the living area in just a towel. Which she thought was fine. 

Lena noticed kara lying back onto the couch, so she peered over the edge expecting Kara's bright smile. 

And she saw just that, but she also saw more than that.

"Oh god..." the CEO gulped nervously. "Hi." 

"Hi." Kara chuckled softly "I hope you don't care I got a bit comfortable. Let me know if it's too comfortable, though." 

"Uh- uhm- no. No you're fine." Lena nodded, still eyeing the bulge through Kara's boxers.

"I put my clothing through the wash i-if you don't mind. I got a little...you know.." 

"I don't mind at all." lena smiled as she shook her head. 

The brunette made her way to the front of the couch, trying to keep herself together.

"Hey.." kara chuckled slyly, "is it cold in here or are you just happy to see me?" She felt like she might start drooling as she saw Lena's hard nipples perk against her towel. 

Lena shivered and smiled "Both." 

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." Kara laughed, "lie with me? It'll warm you up." She suggested with a smirk, offering up a space on the couch.

Not much later, they were both lying on the pearl white couch, kara gently spooning lena with one arm around the CEO's waist, and her head nuzzled against her neck.

"So...you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Lena questioned. 

"About the whole mommy-dearest visit." Kara mentioned, trailing her hand up and down from the brunette's waist to her thigh. 

"Oh so now you wanna talk?"

The kryptonian frowned as she looked down at lena "Babygirl are we really gonna start this now?" 

"Start what?" Lena protested, full knowing what the blonde meant. 

"The thing where when I finally want to talk, you get mad and bring up the fact that I never want to." 

"...kara, I'm sorry if this is all confusing or uncomfortable for you I'm just-"

"Lena, just tell me, would you like to talk about it, or not?" 

Lena shook her head lightly, keeping her back to kara. "No. It's-..she was just being her ominous, irritable self is all." 

"Ominous, irritable, and a pain in my baby's ass? I despise this woman already." Kara jokingly rolled her eyes as she gently traced the brunette's back. 

"It's Alright, honestly." The Luthor laughed softly. "It's not like anything I haven't handled before." 

"Are you sure it's alright?" 

"Yes, fine." Lena cleared her throat.

"You know what else is fine?"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say.."

"You." 

Lena couldn't help but smile even though kara couldn't see it. She knew somewhere behind all the lust and trust issues, kara was quite the loveable idiot.

"How did I see that coming?" Lena replied brightly.

"You know what else-"

"-I'm gonna put my foot down on that one." Lena sighed jokingly.

"..your wish is my command." Kara chuckled lowly, before she began slowly planting kisses down the brunette's neck. 

"Mmmh...why are you so good to me?" Lena slightly moaned in delight.

"It's my job." Kara replied with her eyes still fixated on the brunette's neck.

"Your actual job? Or are you just screwing with me?" 

"Both?" 

"Decent answer." Lena laughed shyly.

"That's what I like to hear." Kara said with a small smile. "Tired of me yet?"

"Actually..yes." Lena joked. "I think I might eat something."

"Good idea." Kara said genuinely. 

Lena slowly got up from the couch, stood up and turned around to see kara casually man spreading on the couch. It felt like her whole body quivered as she looked the kryptonian up and down.

"What?" Kara chuckled lowly in curiosity. 

Lena looked down and swallowed "Did you uh- did you get hard the minute I got up or...?" 

Kara looked down at herself and scoffed softly "yeah. Yeah I guess. Sorry about that." She smiled charmingly. "You can go eat I'll uh- I'll go check on my clothes in the laundry."

"Kara..wait-" 

Lena grasped the taller woman's shoulder in attempt to stop her, but kara just leaned down and whispered "You can't be fucked on an empty stomach, now can you pretty girl?" 

Lena shut her eyes tight and breathed out a deep sigh in submission. 

Kara smiled smugly, as she knew what effect she had on the Luthor. And boy did she like it. The control, the ability to make lena break at the mere sight of bare skin, and the fact that lena liked it too admittedly got her off sometimes.

The kryptonian made her way to the not so surprisingly expensive looking wash room and shut the door behind her. 

She'd become so busy in getting her clothing out, she knocked over a small trash bin. 

When she bent over to pick up after her mess, she heard a door slam.

"Of course. Perfect timing" she thought to herself. She was already so angry and words hadn't even come out of his mouth yet.

She then heard shouting. And Kara being kara, used her super hearing to get a better idea of what was going on.

"Lena! What have we discussed about you walking around like that?" 

"It's just a sports bra, jack. And it's not like anyone can see inside the windows unless they used a ladder-" 

"Quit rambling about with me lena. And why in God's name is it such a mess in here?" 

"I thought I would treat myself today, you know? Just be mostly care free for a day." 

"There is no carelessness when you're a CEO and more importantly? No carelessness when you're with me." 

"...Well then jack, maybe I shouldn't be with you a- anymore.." 

Kara wanted nothing more than to storm out and clock the man in the face. But she was following what lena had told her, To just be patient. 

"You did not just say that to me, did you darling?" 

"So what if I did? You love me too much, you wouldn't insist on harming me, would you?" 

"This right here...this is the last straw, Luthor. You hear me? One more defiant word out of that little mouth of yours, and the word gets out that lena Luthor is a disgraceful, needy whore with no backbone." 

As soon as she heard the door slam once more, kara could care less which one it was, she started to care for lena and she was determined to show it. 

Kara turned to the kitchen, her expression softened with sorrow when she saw lena trembling and sobbing, struggling to keep her shaking arms out expecting an embrace.

"Oh, babygirl..." 

The kryptonian rushed to catch and cradle lena in her arms.

Eventually, for quite some time, kara, just sat there on the tile floor allowing the brunette to sob in her lap.

Minutes went by, Kara sighed heavily as she slowly ran her fingers through Lena's hair.

The blonde glanced down and said in a quiet tone "Lena..?" 

The CEO just sniffled and looked up at the kryptonian, then began to sit up.

"You have that...event soon, in two days was it?" 

Lena just gently nodded.

"I uh...I'll come with you." kara said, in the most unconfident manner the brunette had probably ever seen her. 

"Kara...you don't have to do that." Lena replied weakly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I want to." Kara said genuinely, "And, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and let you go with him, Alright?" 

"...Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Hope you're staying safe and mentally and physically healthy! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, lena was woken by Jack's ruckus as he paced back and forth at the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Lena quietly murmured, rubbing her tired eyes. 

Of course, It's Not like she really cared. but lena would rather not have the man on edge all day.

"Th- The company. MY company! it's like it's just -- gone over night!" 

"..what do mean, exactly?" 

"No money in the bank! No funds. Zero to be found. It's like someone robbed us fucking blind!" 

"I-I'm so sorry, jacky. I know of a few people that could help j-just let me make a few phone calls."

Yet, lena wasn't truly sorry at all. Her plan to drive jack away was working as she intended.

She wanted to get to the next stage of her plan as soon as possible. So she got up, got dressed, had breakfast, and excused herself the same way she always does.

"Where are you off to? Aren't you going to help me?" Jack complained yet again.

"I've got an early catco meeting. See you tonight?" She smiled faintly.

Jack relaxed his shoulders and sighed in frustration "Fine then. Do what you must."

And with that, lena was out the door and rushing to her car.

Lena's meeting was in fact at L-corp, not Catco like she had explained to jack. And it was regarding other business. It was a meeting coming together with all the people who had agreed to help take Jack's company down bit by bit. And his dignity, and sanity down with it.

The CEO proceeded to swiftly sit back in her desk chair, whiskey glass in hand. because everyone needs a extra skip in their step and lena Luthor is not one for coffee. 

Instead of starting with the Saunder and ominous type greeting, she rested an elbow on her desk and said, "Show me what you've got." 

As if making jack go mysteriously bankrupt overnight wasn't enough, they pulled together various occurrences where the man would con his way to the top. Doing dark, manipulative work just to get good in business. 

Lena realized the industry had swallowed jack whole. He'd gotten so caught up in being the best, at the top of the food chain that he didn't care what he had to do to get there. 

The luthor sat back and sighed deeply. Now she knows where jack may have gotten his manipulative tactics from. 

"If that's all you've got, it's a tremendous start." Lena explained enthusiastically. "I cannot thank you all enough. Though you're quite literally getting paid for this, no amount of money could express how grateful I am."

Lena smiled as she shook their hands and said her goodbyes for the time being.

She then sat back down in relief, glad that that was over, but also resting up to go take charge at catco.

She slowly rubbed her eyes and sighed stressfully, before her minute of peace was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was kara. kara rarely calls her, so she knew something was strange.

"Hello?" She said quiet tiredly.

"Hey, when are you coming into catco?"

"In just a few minutes, why do you ask?"

"Jack is here, and he's looking for you." The kryptonian grumbled.

"H-Has he said why?" The CEO gulped.

"No. Not that I know of. I haven't been around him much, mostly because, you know, I am actively trying my best not to go over there and kick him in the gut."

"Uh- i- he might be mad because I told him I had a meeting over at catco, and not here at L-corp. Because it was regarding him and I didn't want him barging in..like he is."

"Well, he's my problem now." Kara sighed heavily. "So if you don't want me getting this problem out of my way, then.."

"O-Okay, Okay. I'll be over there as soon as I can. Don't do anything heroic." 

"You really could've worded that differently considering my family history." 

Twenty minutes later, lena was rushing from her catco CEO elevator and down into her office, where jack was standing in wait next to the brunette's desk, visibly upset.

"Jack, what brings you here? You never come to catco." 

"I need your help, lena! I'm beyond overwhelmed by all this and you're the financial fucking expert here!" 

Lena softly scoffed as she walked over to her desk. "I was adopted into a rich family, jack. You're the one who had to work for it, figure it out." 

"God, you're always so stubborn." 

"Hmph, look who's talking." Lena whispered to herself with her head down. 

"We're going home, now. And you're going to help me get this shit sorted out."

"Incase you forgot jack I too have a company to run. More than one and frankly I'd say I'm doing alot more than y-..."

"No, no go on! Finish your sentence, since you're feeling extra useless today." The man yelled.

"K-Keep your voice down.."

"Or what?" 

Just then, another voice was heard from the entrance of the office. To Lena's complete relief, it was Kara's. 

"Miss Luthor, we are uhm- we're all expecting you, down in the conference room." 

The brunette knew that was a lie, but for the first time in a while, she was glad to hear a lie. 

"Yes! I uh- I will be right there miss da--...Daniels." 

Kara nodded discreetly as a way to tell lena she was doing great, seeing as lena was never a good liar herself.

This encounter made jack feel terribly awkward, "Miss daniels.. lena dear..my apologies." He cleared his throat. "I'll be sure to collect myself at home. Goodbye love." 

Lena ever so slightly winced whilst jack gave her a peck on the cheek, before he headed out the door. 

Kara walked further into the office, and turned to make sure jack had left before saying, "You'd just let him treat you like that? in the workplace even?" She scowled, coming up just inches away from the brunette's face.

Lena took a deep breath, and turned her head the other direction. "I- I couldn't- I'm sorry.." 

The room was silent for a split second. Then kara's expression softened and turned to a frown, when she realized the position she'd put lena in. "Shit i...god no, I'm sorry. I'm just like him." The kryptonian turned away and stressfully put her hands on the back of her neck.

"No..no you're not. I know you care I'm just..sensitive, I guess."

"No, We're all a little sensitive one way or another. you? you're..brave, lena." Kara gave a small, hopeful smile. 

The brunette shyly shook her head in doubt. "Since when?"

"..Since I kind of used my enhanced sense of hearing to eavesdrop to make sure whether I had to save you or not."

"You heard that then..."

"But I'm sorry if I overstepped, lena. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." 

"It's okay, kara. I'm glad you did." The CEO chuckled softly, "I've just got alot on my mind lately." 

"Ah, I see." Kara nodded. "I'll get back to my work then? Or do you..need me for anything?" 

"N-Not at the moment. Thank you though."

"Great. See you around, princess." 

"Oh- uh, kara?"

"Yeah?" 

"You uh- Are you ready for tomorrow?"

And, for the next three hours, those words kept replaying over and over in Kara's head as she worked until her shift was over. She had completely forgotten about what she had promised lena the day before.

Once her shift was over, kara hurried out of her office. She obviously had more than enough hours to go, but she likes to be prepared.

On her way out towards the elevator, she bumped into lena. But she wasn't going to be rude about it.

"See you tomorrow, boss." 

Though she was convincingly calm with her exist, the kryptonian surely was not that way when she arrived home.

"Mike?! I need a good blazer. Like -- a really good one." 

"You've got like four!" the daxamite laughed. 

"I know but you've got like two that are super comfortable-"

"What do you need one for exactly?" 

Kara took a deep breath and confessed. "I kind of promised lena I'd go with her to her product launch celebration. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I felt bad for her. So there's that." 

"Okay, wow." Mon-el flinched in surprise "So are you two..?" 

"I don't know, I hope not. I haven't really felt anything more than she's a really nice person..and a nice person to have sex with." 

"Okay, yeah, nice to know." The man remarked awkwardly. "I don't know if I get that but I understand where you're coming from."

"So...can i?"

"..Fine. Alright." 

"Thank you! I love you." Kara smiled with gleam.

"Love you too but uh..don't- don't get anything on it." He cringed.

"Ah, no promises." The kryptonian joked.

"I'm serious bro that's my best one."

"I know it is but I'm really..nervous."

"Nervous?!" The daxamite gasped "Kara zor-el danvers is nervous about something?" 

"Shut up okay?" Kara whined annoyed. "I don't usually disappoint sexually, so I don't want to disappoint in this case either." 

"Okay...I'm still confused as to where you stand here." The brunet man rose a brow.

"I mean..I like her, but..I don't have feelings for her. you understand where I'm coming from?"

"So friends with benefits?"

"Yeah, sure. but uh, I prefer the term..fuck buddies."

"Of course you do." Mon-el rolled his eyes jokingly. "So, it's only six at night. What are you planning on doing for the next, oh, five hours?" 

"Well I don't know really. I do have to call lena and make sure I've got the time and place right for tomorrow though."

"I'm sure you'll find it, galas are huge ass celebrations. And you're not picking her up?"

"Oh of course not. Jack will be home by then." The kryptonian shook her head.

"You guys haven't gotten rid of him yet then?" 

"Lena says she's working on it. Taking him down bit by bit so it doesn't all come crashing down on the both of us in the end."

"..Relationship jenga."

"..Fuck buddies."

"You're still friends, and being friends with someone is considered a type of relationship." The daxamite shrugged with sass.

"I hate you." Kara sighed sarcastically.

"Love you too." 

Some hours later after the two had eaten dinner, and lots of it, kara had sat down in her room preparing to call lena to set up times for the next day.

It picked up, and she spoke without hesitation.

"Hey princess, I was wondering if you had a time you wanted me to be there tomorrow. I don't wanna end up clashing with your boy toy if he happens to be there." 

"This is Jack spheer speaking. it appears you already have."

Kara's face turned pale, she'd completely just screwed up Lena's carefully curated plan. 

But, that didn't mean she couldn't a little more.

"Jack! So greatly annoyed to hear that voice again. Finish beating your girlfriend yet buddy?" 

"What kind of sick game are you playing here? If you're so quick with wit, why don't you get down here and fight me like a man." The man practically screamed through the phone, making Kara's ears feel like they were about to start bleeding. 

"Jesus, he must sound like a demon emerging from hell in bed." The kryptonian thought to herself before actually speaking her mind.

"No can do, spheer. You see, despite what my body says every time your girlfriend turns me on, I identify as a woman. So, might wanna rephrase that." 

"You're fucking sick! Is this all just a game to you? Stay away from her." 

"Hey, look, we play for the same 'no one can touch you you're mine' team here, okay? But I'm not the one who has to physically and emotionally hurt her just to get my point across. Or my dick up, for that matter. I mean seriously?"

"Oh, You got me. that's exactly how I get my point across. And since you clearly don't have the mental capacity to understand what I'm saying, I'll just have to show her. Hope you're happy now, lunatic." 

As soon as jack had hung up, kara was speeding towards the door -- literally.

"Where the fuck are you going so fast?"

"To kick ass a little earlier than I thought."

"Can I come?"

"You know what? Why the hell not. I'm gonna need a witness"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy new year! It's already been quite a year to say the least. Hope you're all staying safe and healthy!
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: depictions of blood, violence and abuse. Mention of miscarriage.

The two arrived to Lena's apartment as quickly as possible. Firstly, they needed to work out how they were going to handle the situation once they got inside.

Mon-el started to slowly back away from the door.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Kara whispered sternly.

"Gonna bust down the door."

"No, you're not. I'm not about to make her replace her goddamn door after what she could be going through in there." She then began jogging the door handle, and pushed her body weight onto the door without using her super strength. 

She then decided that maybe a bit of super strength might help. So she shoved into it once more, and busted the door open without causing too much extra damage. 

Once they were inside, it was completely silent.

"That son of a bitch! He's not here." Kara yelled out. 

"Well, not anymore he's not." Mike replied, referring to the sight of an open whiskey bottle and bloody bandage wraps on the kitchen table.

"Hell, he could've taken her." The kryptonian grumbled, shoving a kitchen chair in frustration. 

"We don't know that." Mon-el said determined, as he sprinted down the hall to check rooms. 

They then split up, calling out for lena. searching the guest room, guest bathroom, laundry room, and finally the master. 

"Lena! You in here?" Kara called out into the bedroom. No response. 

That is until she used her super hearing, and began hearing the sound of running water coming from the master bathroom. 

All the kryptonian could hear for the running water, was a faint, high pitched whimper of pain.

"Lena?!" She ran towards the bathroom door when she noticed water coming out from underneath. 

Kara opened the door, and she was greeted by water across the entire tile floor, leading up to an overflowing bathtub. Where she found Lena lying, partially still conscious, but beaten and bruised. Ranging from a broken nose to a cracked rib. 

"Luthor." She let out a heavy sigh of relief, before making her way to lift the woman up into her arms.

"K-Kara...?" Lena managed to get out, her voice raspy and weak.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me. it's okay, I've got you. I'm gonna get you some help." 

"No.. please. y-you can't." The younger woman responded quietly, as her voice cracked. "Jack...they- they'll list him down as family, they'll let him in there with me-" 

"Isn't he just your boyfriend? That's not one hundred percent counted as family." Kara questioned, struggling to open the door back up with the CEO in her arms. 

"The city relies on reputation more than a woman's word." Lena choked out, as she began to softly cry. "Please, kara." 

"O-Okay, yeah. Alright." The kryptonian responded, nervously biting her lip. "You're gonna be fine." 

Kara finally made her way out of the bedroom, and the trail of water followed as she opened the door.

"Mon-el! Come over here and turn that fucking water off!" She called out. 

"What happened?!"

"just- go turn the water off before it floods. I- i was too distracted to take care of it myself." 

"Will do. Now get her out of here will ya?" 

Kara knew that taking the elevator down would draw attention once she got down to the lobby as opposed to the stairs, but Lena could barely cling onto her neck any longer.

She pushed the elevator buttons, and slid down against the wall of the elevator itself. 

"I'm so sorry, princess." The blonde cleared her throat, trying not to get too emotional. "If I would've known he had that damned phone, you wouldn't be like this. It's my fault." 

"Y-You couldn't have known..." lena said meekly as she sniffled.

"No. It's my fault...just- please, Save your energy, okay?" Kara said reassuringly. "I need to find a way to get you some place without drawing the attention of a couple good Samaritans." 

The brunette tried to laugh, she wanted to. But it was too painful. She could only let out a cry of utter pain instead.

"Shh-Shh-shh, hey, you okay?" Kara asked frantically.

"I-I don't know." Lena said panicked, before she began sobbing quietly whilst leaning into Kara's chest. 

"Uh- Okay. It's gonna be okay baby, we're gonna get you fixed up. Just hang in there." Kara quickly Tried to comfort the CEO, but despite her best efforts, it wasn't helping. 

And to her horror, the elevator door began to open. Until she realized that it was Mon-el standing at the front of the door, where he had already somehow gotten everyone else to make a clear way to the exit. 

Through the noise of Lena's blood curdling cries, one of the desk workers began to speak.

"Is there any way we can help?!" 

Mike turned to the woman and replied, "Revoke all of Jack sphere's rights to any units in this goddamn building. Unit number three zero five is her's first and foremost." 

The woman nodded in affirmation, a bit concerned. 

"And please send up a cleaning crew and maybe a steamer. I'll get it paid in full." Kara added frantically as she made her way out. 

Mike closed the door behind him and pulled his phone out to dial 911.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked with a snark in her tone.

"Calling a fucking ambulance that's what." 

"What? No! They won't be able to stop him from being in the room with her."

"But you will."

"But i-"

"Kara! she has blood coming from every possible place, she needs a fucking doctor." 

Since the hospital was nothing but five minutes from the apartment building, lena was strapped to a gurney and lifted into the ambulance in little to no time. 

Before closing the back doors, one of the paramedics looked to kara and asked. "Are either of you family?" 

Kara frowned and glanced over at lena, and the state she was in for a split second, then answered. "N-No, she has no one but an absentee mother." 

"Okay, then unfortunately I'm going to need you two to take whatever form of transportation you originally took to make it here. Please step back." 

The two carefully backed away and walked back up onto the sidewalk, and all kara did was stare at Lena's blood on her hands and arms.

"Kara. Hello? Are we going or not?"

"U-Uhm..Yeah! Yes of course we are!" The blonde snapped out of her momentary trance and began jogging to the car.

Mon-el opted to drive so that kara could clean herself up on the way to the hospital. Because the worst thing she could do was show up looking like she'd come from committing first degree.

Once inside, They rushed through the doors and to the front desk.

"Hi we have reason to believe a lena Luthor was brought in a few minutes ago?" Mike asked, as politely as he could in a situation like this.

"Yes, the CEO woman.. she was brought in through the back emergency doors about a minute ago. No word of specific injuries yet. Are you family?" 

"No..G-Good friends." The daxamite replied, eyeing kara as an emphasis on "Good friends". 

"Then I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to wait in the emergency waiting room until word is received of her condition." 

Kara felt like her head was pounding. She blamed herself almost entirely for what happened, even though she didn't, and would never inflict the injuries on lena. 

Once Kara and Mon-el sat down, minutes passed, but it felt like hours for kara. She had nothing to distract herself from everything, but frankly she didn't want to. Which, in turn, sent her into a silent spiral of emotions.

"Kara, I know this is probably the last thing you want to be thinking about right now, but the press is going to go crazy trying to get answers." 

"I know....and I'll tell them the truth." 

"About Jack? You'll do that?"

"Isn't that what good reporting is about? Getting to the truth and giving it to the people?" 

Mike just looked at her with genuine compassion, and nodded softly. Intent on listening further.

"I know there's going to be backlash, and issues regarding jack, catco and L-corp. But what matters is that she's okay." Kara sighed. "I just...I feel so bad, mike. From the moment I saw her in that bathroom to when she got strapped onto the gurney, all I could think about was making sure she was okay. And I'm not sure what to do now."

"We wait here, we rest, and we hope for the best outcome. That's all we can do right now given the position we're in, kara." 

Forty minutes to an hour passed since then, and kara was starting to get worried sick. She knew they didn't have advantages or access to much because they weren't family or higher-ups, but she was still anxious.

It's almost as if rao had heard her thoughts, because a doctor then walked out into the waiting room, and stepped in front of the two.

"Kara Danvers, and..mike?"

"Mike Matthew's, ma'am." 

"I see. Well, sorry for being so undisclosed due to you not being related, but miss Luthor has been in surgery since the moment she was wheeled into the room. I can't discuss her exact injuries with you regarding doctor-patient confidentiality, but she can if she so chooses, because she is now awake and is asking to see you both." 

Kara let out a very noticeable, heavy sigh of relief. But she didn't care who saw at that point, she was just glad lena was awake. 

The two carefully walked into the room, as quietly as two aliens faster than the speed of sound could be. 

"Hi..." Lena smiled, her voice soft, faint and raspy. But again, kara could care less. 

"How are you feeling?" Mon-el asked gently.

"Better than I was...?" 

Kara looked at her watch and finished Lena's sentence. "About an hour ago."

"-An hour ago. Better than I was an hour ago." Lena laughed quietly. 

Kara crouched down by Lena's bedside, and Mon-el pulled up a chair, purposely faced it backwards and sat down.

"Kara's been worried about you, you know." The daxamite added.

"Shut up." Kara shushed him.

"Have you now?" Lena chuckled faintly.

"She has been. I was too, but not as much as Kara. Because i know you're a badass." 

"See? He gets it." The CEO laughed, watching as Kara rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I'm gonna go see if there's a vending machine." Mike hopped out of the chair. "Can you eat yet? Cause I'll get you something."

"I'm okay. Thank you, mike." Lena smiled happily. 

Kara laughed as she watched Mon-el walk happily from the door down the hall, then turned her attention back to lena.

"Uhm...kara?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"So, the doctor obviously may have told you that everything Is confidential unless i say it willingly..."

"Yeah..yeah that's exactly what she said." Kara smiled softly.

"Um..I'm not exactly sure how to put this, so I'm just going to say it;"

The blonde nodded firmly, ready to listen.

"Obviously, I lost quite an amount of blood. And, as I can imagine, it was probably hard to tell where it was all coming from... When I woke up, and the nurse was going over all of the injuries I sustained, she asked me about the stab wound, I told her what he had done, a-a-and..."

The kryptonian watched closely as Lena's lip started to quiver and the brunette began to attempt to hold back tears.

"You have the right to know that..I was informed that part of all the blood, was a result of the stabbing, and trauma to my abdominal area. Which, unbeknownst to me, resulted in a miscarriage."

"A-A what..? You... You're-"

"I was." Lena choked out, trying to mask her pain with a wry laugh. "Again, i was completely unaware until today, when of course, I was informed I lost it." 

Kara got up from her crouched position and slowly paced back and forth.

"Kara, It's not your problem anymore. Granted, it was never. Because I didn't know." Lena explained desperately.

"No- No that's not it. i...." Kara tried to explain, but she was at such a loss for words. "Do you think it was-" 

"Yours? Absolutely. You were, and probably are the only person to ever not use protection with me."

"That was once."

"Clearly alot of things can happen one time, kara." 

"Well...well i mean what can I do for you?"

"There's nothing you can do." Lena said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I hope you understand when I say i genuinely do not want to discuss this any further with you." 

Lena began to slowly lean her head back onto the pillow and stare at the ceiling.

Mon-el then returned, with small bags of cookies and chips in both hands. "Hey!....is everything alright?" 

"Mmmh.. N-No, unfortunately not." Lena replied, her voice still laced with despair.

"Will these help?" He said as he lifted up the bags in his hands.

"Oh, how can I say no." The CEO smiled at his small, but hopeful act of generosity. 

Once mike sat back in the chair he was originally seated in, kara left the room.

"Kar? Where the hell are you going?" The daxamite asked in a louder tone, trying to make sure the kryptonian could hear it. 

"Leave her be, please. I think what's best for her right now is to take a moment alone."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the best emotional state to be talking about It. Maybe Kara could explain later. But for now, shall we eat?"

"Oh of course! Here's to fine dining in this germ invested establishment." 

"Amen to that." Lena smiled, but it faded when she saw Kara walk out the two main hall doors.

"Miss luthor, You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Hope you're all staying safe and healthy! This chapter is a long one, so enjoy. <3

A day had gone by, But Lena wasn't to be discharged from the hospital until noon that day. And truthfully, she was getting a little restless. But still determined to follow the doctor's orders. 

Ironically, that's just when the nurse walked in. 

"Miss luthor, how are we feeling today?" The woman asked in a bright, upbeat tone. 

"Alot better than yesterday." Lena smiled back.

"Good! Good. So no pain, or tearing of stitches?" 

"No, no. Just fine.. Physically." 

The nurse stepped closer and sighed. "Miss luthor, we all understand how difficult this can be. So, if you're open to it, therapy is highly encouraged." 

Lena chuckled with sorrow and replied. "Alright, I'm not saying I'm not open to it, but I've trained myself to compartmentalize my entire life. So I may be able to manage just fine without."

"All due respect, Miss Luthor, that's not very healthy. I would suggest having a healthy conversation with the father but..."

"Oh no, I'm positive mister sphere is--or was, not the Father. I have a mutual understanding with the... father, that sh-.. he would not have to take any further action." 

"Still, if you won't talk to a professional, there has to be someone you can trust. The father could be suffering just as much as you right now. That is, if you decided to inform him." 

"I-I did. But I doubt that he's suffering as much as I. I mean He never wanted a child, or any type of commitment, and rightfully so." Lena explained, as happily as she could. 

"Still, i think personally, with all you've gone through, if he was the one you came to while hurting, he must care for you in some way." The young woman smiled. "Talk to someone, it'll help. I'm going to come back in later and run a couple tests, check up on your ribs, then if everything checks out, you'll be on your way out of here."

"Thank you for your continued compassion and understanding, nurse belle. I know you're not being paid to be kind." Lena said genuinely.

The nurse smiled happily, nodded and quietly left the room. 

Lena then spent the last hour watching the news, occasional reality TV, and reading magazines. It truly felt like a nice break from all the stress of being a CEO that she would have to go back to eventually. But the hospital bed indeed felt a little constricting. 

She then heard a voice from the doorway.

"Knock knock." 

"Mike, you know you're not obligated to be here."

"I know. I just thought that if kara wasn't going to check up on you, I would." He shrugged.

"How um...how is Kara? I assume she told you." 

"Yeah. She did..." The man sighed. "I tried talking to her, you know get her to open up? She says there is nothing for her to grieve or be upset about, because she didn't want it anyway."

"I know she doesn't love me the way I do her...but why would she say that?" 

"Well, because it's true. She said she would have been a total coward. And Probably encourage you to get an abortion, but wouldn't force anything on you."

"She has a point." Lena sighed somberly. "We'd even discussed pregnancy before and she made it very clear she would 'run for the hills' if it came down to it." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah. At one point when I was being irrational and didn't want her to get condoms from the bathroom." The woman sighed in disgrace at her own past actions.

"She also wanted me to let you know, that she will be doing her, you know... side job with other people for the next two weeks while you recover."

"Well, I guess that's only fair." 

"Personally, I don't think so." Mon-el scoffed at the thought of Kara's actions.

"Well why not? I mean, I can't have penetrative or vaginal sex for the next two to six weeks, and you both need the money." 

"Catco Is still running, is it not?" 

"It is, but I'm sure kara won't want to be there while I'm there." 

"She can compartmentalize, trust me." Mike chuckled wryly. "So as long as it's okay with you, I'll let her know she can come back."

"Yeah. Yeah i can keep to myself just as well." The brunette replied. "And she won't be wanting anything to do with me either." 

"Yeah.." The daxamite sighed, trying to sympathize with the CEO. "Look, I gotta go. But..just so you know, despite not loving you back, kara cares about you. And I'm sure she'll be there for you if you'll have her." 

"Thank you for relaying the message, mike. And for checking up on me, I appreciate it. i know you barely know me, so..." 

"Are you kidding? Kara talks about you enough i feel like I've known you a year." He smiled. "Get some rest, and Don't do anything that would put you in pain because if I left and you did something stubborn, Kara would kick my ass."

"Noted." The CEO chuckled lightly. "And mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't...seen jack anywhere, have you?"

"No, no I haven't. But if I do on my way out, I'll be sure to let the medical staff know. Alright?" 

Lena nodded nervously, while still trying to remain optimistic. There's no way she'd be safe if jack had somehow got into the room. 

Back at their apartment, kara was starting to become impatient, waiting for Mon-el to get back. She really didn't know what else to do but sit and stare at her phone. Because if she were to go outside of the apartment building, she would most likely end up doing something she'd regret. 

Finally, the door opened. Yet, Mon-el didn't even greet her with a smile. Instead, what came out of his mouth next was;

"You're an idiot."

The kryptonian glared childishly at him and replied. "We've established that. But, why?"

"Lena is emotionally drained, scared, and sleepless. You can literally see it in her eyes!" He stressed. "She needs you. Not only has she suffered a huge loss, but she underwent surgery and she needs to heal from that. And there is no one that cares about her enough to be there for her, but you." 

"Look, I've already thought about it."

"And??" 

"I'm willing to go pick her up from the hospital." The blonde sighed.

"Is that it..?" Mike rose a suggestive brow.

"And, protect and take care of her. Just until jack moves to another planet." Kara rolled her eyes.

"See? There you go. Do you have anymore thoughts on the miscarriage that you wanna talk about?"

"Uh-...No, I don't think so. Just that I want to hurt jack for fucking stabbing her in the first place."

"You do care about her."

"I never said I didn't." Kara shrugged her shoulders loosely. "I just don't..love her."

"Yeah, she mentioned that." Mike scoffed softly, walking toward the couch.

"That I don't love her?"

"That, and the fact that she really does love you." 

"Yeah, I figured." Kara pursed her lips in distress. "I wish I could say the same towards her. But..I can't help what I feel or don't feel."

"She can't either."

"Yes, I know. What'd she say about me going back to work?"

"She says she thinks that you going back to sex work would only be fair. Although I think you should probably get tested for an STI first. As regularly needed."

"of course." Kara shrugged.

"Good. Jesus, I'm younger than you and I'm in a better head space." 

"Well this doesn't directly impact you, so of course you feel better about it." Kara snarked, gathering her things.

"Where are you going now?"

"To go see lena. isn't that what you want?" 

"It would be nice." The daxamite said carelessly.

"Okay. See you whenever I get back?" The blonde asked, opening the door.

"I'll be here." 

Kara arrived at the hospital, and yet she was still second guessing herself. What if Lena didn't want her there? What if lena thought she just felt guilty and didn't actually care about her enough to visit?

But, it didn't matter what she worried about once she walked through those hall doors and turned the corner to the room Lena was in. 

The kryptonian took a moment to breathe, and collect herself. Before walking in the room.

"Hey.." she slightly smiled.

Lena then looked over to see who it was, and quietly chuckled, pleased to see Kara's face. "Well hello, miss danvers." 

"I...brought you kale salad." Kara laughed. "And some of my own clothes for you to change into."

"That's very generous of you. And very cute." The brunette smiled genuinely. "So, mike tell you to come here?"

"No, actually. Well- I mean he encouraged it and I decided to." She explained "I am a big kid after all." 

"You are? Oh I hadn't noticed." Lena said playfully.

"Contrary to popular belief, yes.", The blonde laughed softly. She then pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. "So..how are you feeling?" 

"I'm doing well physically. But I can't stop myself from thinking about what has become of catco or L-corp in my absence. You know?" 

"Yeah..Yeah I understand your concern." Kara nodded. "But I'm sure Jess has it all handled at L-corp. and as for catco, your employees are resilient hard workers. They've gotten things done without a head in charge, and they can do it again." 

"Speaking of catco, I-I told mike-"

"I know, he told me. And I am totally able to resume working at catco if you'll have me. I just didn't want my presence to be a distraction, or a reminder of all the pain you've endured in the past thirty-five hours." 

Lena's expression softened at Kara's careful consideration. She thought it was sweet, and admirable. One of the many things the CEO loved about her. 

"You? A reminder of pain? Hardly." The younger woman scoffed gently. "You've brought me nothing but happiness and pleasure, kara danvers." 

"But I could've stopped it all before it happened. I could've confronted him before he decided to beat you to near death." Kara said, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"-It might as well fucking be." She replied, disappointed in herself. 

"Stop beating yourself up." Lena practically demanded.

"I would if I could."

"I mean it. It's just as hurtful to me as it is to you. Because I care about you, and I can't do anything about it. I just--have to sit here a-and..." The brunette tried to compose herself, but her voice began to crack. "I just have to sit here, and pretend like I didn't just lose something-- someone, that could've meant the world to me. I have to pretend that it doesn't hurt emotionally, I have to pretend it didn't hurt physically. And I have to act like I don't give two fucks so that jack can't use it against me." 

"-Were you ever..actually hoping to be a mother?" The kryptonian asked softly.

The CEO paused for a moment to think, and averted her eyes downward. "I...I don't know. Guess I'll never know now, until I really settle down. The doctor said that down the road, this wouldn't effect my ability to conceive, but...there's always the risk of another miscarriage. And I don't have the energy to even think about that right now."

"I understand." The kryptonian nodded intently. "And you don't have to. You don't have to worry about anything, because the people around you are helping in every area."

"Well, I am worried about the media coverage on all this. I am an emotional, mentally drained mess. That'll be a headline for the ages." 

"And you have every right to be all those things, lena. You've gone through alot of traumatic things in a matter of hours. And any decent human being should understand that." 

"And you?"

"Well what about me?" Kara asked, genuinely puzzled.

"A-Are you okay?? Emotionally? mentally?" 

"Fine."

"Kara!" The brunette scoffed bitterly.

"Well what do you want me to say?" 

"Maybe how you actually fucking feel for once? Stop trying to be my invincible support system for a second." 

"Okay, fine. You want to know how I feel? I'm confused. Confused about how I feel, about how I could let this happen to you. About what I'm going to do with jack, and about what might happen to you moving forward after word gets out." 

"You-...your job isn't to care about me, kara." 

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry I can't help it. Your job isn't to love me either, but here we are." 

"That's...not fair." Lena frowned.

"Well that's how it is, isn't it?"

"You're not fucking helping, you know." Lena said angrily as she sniffled. "Here i thought you actually wanted to come and see how i was doing, not to fight with me." 

"I thought so too." Kara huffed as she got up from the chair. "Guess it's just a cycle now, isn't it?" 

"W-We can break it." 

"Uh..okay. how do you suggest we do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. why not start by actually admitting the reason you can't have a normal conversation with me is because you fucking care about me!?" 

"No..no I can't actually." 

"Great, now you're just being a dick." The CEO said in disgrace. 

"Because I've never verbally admitted it, but deep down, i know I do. I care." 

"Then fucking act like it." Lena managed to choke out, before lying on her side with her back facing the kryptonian. 

"I..I'm sorry. I came here to show support and all I've brought is fighting, stress and kale salad." Kara rolled her eyes at herself.

"Are you?" 

"Yes baby. And I'm not just saying that because you called me out on.. pretty much everything. I'm saying I'm sorry because I mean it, and I do care. I just -- resorted to continue fighting because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Lena sniffled softly, her back still facing kara. 

"Of caring. I'm scared of caring. It's a strange thing to say, I know. but i..I'm being honest." The blonde sighed. "And I want to help, so just tell me what you want, or need. And I'll do my best to make it happen."

"You'll do that?" The brunette inquired as she began to sit up. 

"Whatever i can to help." Kara shrugged. 

"You don't have to be scared you know. There's nothing wrong with feeling." Lena said quietly. 

"I wouldn't expect that coming from you, given what you've been through in life." 

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." 

"I'm sure." Kara smiled.

"Although, I'm pretty hollow at the moment." The CEO laughed somberly.

"Again, you're allowed to feel anything right now." 

"How about Nothing at all?" 

"That's..not what I meant." The kryptonian sighed wryly.

"Well, truthfully, that's how i feel."

"I wish there was something I could do to fix that." 

"I can't help what I'm going through. but...You could just be here for me."

"Yeah?"

"..Yes." 

Kara then stood up, and walked over to carefully sit on the side of Lena's hospital bed without disturbing much. "This good enough?" She Laughed. 

"Yes, close enough." Lena smiled happily. 

"Okay. But what if I just..." The blondes voice trailed off as she struggled to gently lay down beside Lena. 

"Oh, so this is what we're doing?" Lena giggled. "You're lucky my IV is on my right side or you wouldn't be doing this." 

"Is this okay? This doesn't hurt anywhere?" The blonde asked as she slowly slid her hand onto Lena's side.

"No, no that feels just fine." Lena replied yawning. "You're not...doing anything are you?"

"No of course not." Kara laughed softly. "I'm aware of the circumstances. And that this is a public place." 

"Oh, okay. Good.." The CEO yawned yet again. 

"Tired?" 

"Mmm...yeah." 

"Alright then, I'll just lay here with you. I'm sure it's not illegal. Right?"

"And if it were, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." The younger woman laughed tiredly. 

"Not one bit. But I can't imagine a world where lying with you is a crime." Kara chuckled whole heartedly, before placing a tender kiss on the back of Lena's head.

And yet, she received no response. Because Lena was out like a light. 

An hour later, kara was woken up. But not by a noise or anything of the sorts, she felt a presence hovering over her. 

She slightly jumped when she saw that her feeling was right, but it was nothing to worry about.

"I'm so sorry to startle you, but I've been sent to let you know, miss Luthor here can officially be discharged." The nurse said gently.

"Oh..oh yeah of course." Kara smiled faintly as she carefully got up out of the bed. "..I would love to explain-"

"It's okay. No need. I just wanted to let you know, miss Luthor seems like a wonderful young woman. I'd let her down easily if I were you." The other woman whispered softly with a smile. 

"I don't know how you figured it out so quickly but..I'm not even sure what to do yet." 

"I'm not one to pry, but, just try to be mindful of her feelings while you're doing whatever you decide. I'm also going to let you know, I've brought up the option of Therapy to miss Luthor already. Maybe that's something the two of you might want to consider?" 

"Consider what, exactly?" Lena asked meekly, rubbing a tired eye. 

"Hey..." Kara smiled genuinely as she rushed to Lena's side. "Miss belle was just talking to me about the possibility of therapy. If that's something you're comfortable with."

"You? And therapy? Am I hearing that right?" Lena said, genuinely surprised. And a bit confused.

"Yeah, if you want."

"I'm not sure. But uh- any word from the doctor?" The CEO purposely Changed the subject.

"Yes! You're free to be discharged." The nurse replied. "As long as you sign the paperwork and agree to take it easy for the next few days." 

"Oh my god, thank you." Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course. It's been a pleasure aiding you, miss Luthor." 

"Please, you and your co-workers have done wonders. And yet, I have nothing to offer you but a co-pay." The brunette Laughed. 

"Knowing you're leaving here healthy and well is more than enough. It's one of the many reasons we do what we do." The nurse chuckled softly, while carefully removing Lena's IV from her hand.

"I suppose I'll let you get dressed and on your feet." Kara added. "Then you let me know when you're ready to head out, Okay?" 

"Alright." The CEO replied with a shy smile.

Kara then gathered her keys and jacket, and walked out to wait by the exit door. She wasn't sure what to do, except make sure Lena was safe. Because she didn't know how to help her emotionally. 

Not even five minutes later, and Lena was carefully making her way out of her hospital room. Donning the hoodie and sweatpants kara had lent her.

"They're clean, I promise." The kryptonian laughed faintly at Lena's strange facial expressions.

"No, no um...that's not it." Lena chuckled uncomfortably.

"Then what is it? Are you alright?" Kara asked with frantic concern, rushing to help the CEO walk.

"I'm just...thinking. That's all. I can walk just fine."

But that very sentence didn't stop kara from worrying. 

"Really! I can. I'm on a ten milligram painkiller. I'm sure I'll be moderately fine for the next ten to fifteen minutes." Lena attempted to reassure the blonde when she saw the still worried look on her face.

"Okay..." The kryptonian responded, still a bit unsure. 

Once they were outside, Kara opened the door to the car and offered her arm to help Lena in comfortably. Without another word, she walked around and got in the driver's seat. 

The ride was deathly silent for the first few minutes. But kara felt useless just sitting there driving. She thought she might go insane. 

"I uh...I hope you're okay with the clothing options." Kara said. "I couldn't really get you any of your own." 

"It's okay." The brunette responded coldly. 

"I just wanna make sure you're comfortable." 

"I'm fine. Really." The CEO said, her tone bland and blatant.

"Alright, good." The kryptonian sighed. "You know, everything is going to be okay." 

"Yes, fortunately I'm physically very well." 

"And what about not physically?"

That question, the one she'd been asked one too many times since yesterday had finally set Lena off. "How many times do I have to say it? Nothing. I feel nothing. I can't stop thinking about it. And you don't seem to care."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something back, but decided not to and kept her eyes on the road. Because despite Kara's ego, lena was right. She was grieving, and kara somehow still wasn't. All she could do was sit back, and let Lena do whatever she needed to do to grieve. And yet, she still had so many questions. 

Ten minutes later, they arrived to kara and Mon-el's apartment. Kara had offered to aid Lena in walking multiple times on the way up, but again, she silently refused.

Mike then came swiftly around the corner of Kara's bedroom. "Hey, I got everything set up like you originally asked." 

"Thanks." Kara smiled in contentment. Then watched as lena struggled to make her way towards the room.

"You're not gonna help her?" The daxamite whispered sternly.

"She doesn't want my fucking help!" Kara whispered back, motioning a hand towards the brunette.

"Then what the hell did you do?" 

"Nothing! I swear. She just wants to be left alone." 

"I suppose that's understandable." Mon-el nodded. "And you?" 

"I'm good actually. Just a little hurt she won't talk to me about anything." 

"Again, understandable. Just let her deal with it however she sees fit i guess." He shrugged. 

"Yeah..." The kryptonian sighed deeply. "I need to keep my distance until she's ready. Which, honestly? shouldn't be all that hard for me."

"Exactly, yeah. And if my input matters, I think we should figure out an around the clock schedule with both of our work hours so we can make sure at least one person is here with her. Just incase jack miraculously finds our place?" 

"You know what? That's actually a great idea." Kara laughed. 

"Is it really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go make sure she got settled in by herself okay, then we can figure that out?" 

"Fine by me." 

Kara slowly walked into the doorway of her room where Lena had gotten settled. "Hey. How are you settling in?" 

"Just fine, thank you." The brunette exhaled. "But, if I'm sleeping in here, where will you sleep?"

"The couch."

"That can't be too comfortable."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. And it's better me than you. A few sharp back pains could never amount to what you've suffered." 

"Indeed. Specifically two broken ribs, a broken nose, fractured foot, mild lung trauma and a stab wound in the lower abdomen." Lena chuckled uncomfortably.

"Jesus Lena.. i can't express how sorry I am."

"Don't be. And don't argue because I don't wanna talk about it." 

"I uh...I gathered that. I'll let you get some rest now. Just give me a holler if you need anything." 

"Oh I will if anything comes up." The brunette said, boldface lying.

"Good. That's good.." 

"And kara?" 

"Yeah?" Kara said upon hearing her name.

"I just want you to know, you don't need to feel so sorry for me. I handled growing up in a cold-hearted, cruel and emotionally unavailable household, I can handle this." 

"But this is different." 

"I know it is."

"So...?"

"I can handle different. I'm practically wired to adapt to the worst." Lena sighed. "So please, I appreciate everything you're doing for me involving recovery, but in regards to the events of the past day and a half, I'd appreciate it if you let sleeping dogs lie."

"Right. Of course. Again, this thing we have...doesn't entail honesty."

"B-But we can talk about other things occasionally. If that's what you want?"

"No. Remember? I don't like talking anyway. I would much rather engage in sex. And since that's not an option, I suppose I'm out of ideas." 

"I don't want to talk about how I'm feeling, how you are feeling, or if you even love me or not! I just want to talk without someone asking me how I am. Can't I just ask you how your day was?-"

"Okay, fine. my day was shit. I can't help but worry about how you are, and yet you're acting like- like me! I care about you. And I just want to make sure you're okay. But you're not even saying anything remotely close." 

"You know what kara? I'm far from okay. And there's nothing you can do about that." The CEO replied, fueled with anger. "If worrying about me is all you're going to do, then stop talking."

"Well, then what the fuck do you want me to do?" 

"What i want, is for you to love me, and understand what I'm going through. But seeing as you can't do either of those things, I'm not sure If there is anything you can do but leave me alone." 

"Is that what you want though? What you need?" 

"It's not necessarily what I want, but what I need. You said it yourself, I'm allowed to feel anything right now. And how I feel, is hurt, hollow and numb. I'd like it if you would stop talking and let me do so." 

"But Lena-" 

"Damn it, kara. Just-..stop. Stop, please." Lena interrupted, while near to bursting into tears. 

Kara finally gave up. She fixed her posture, composed her emotions, and walked out of the room. 

The next morning, kara got up from the couch in her sweatshirt and pajama pants and her immediate thought was to check on lena. Even before she'd brushed her teeth.

She reminded herself to let Lena alone. Because that's what she said she needed after all. 

As quietly as she could, kara took the small trash can from the corner of the room, and cleared off the bedside table of what she could throw away. She knew Lena wouldn't normally let her do that for her, but it didn't matter at that moment.

Lena was lying down with her back facing kara. the kryptonian couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just upset. But again, it didn't matter. It couldn't. Because Lena wouldn't talk to her.

Kara walked out of the room quietly and went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She began to grab a box of cereal from the overhead cupboards and make herself a simple breakfast, and turned her head just enough to know that Lena was actually awake.

Reminding herself to not engage in conversation unless prompted, the blonde poured milk into her cereal bowl and decided she'd make Lena something better than that. Because she deserved better than that, better than all of this. 

Even though cooking was always Mon-el's Forte, kara attempted to make the CEO some pancakes. It turned out better than expected, and without burning the apartment complex down. 

The blonde had hoped lena would come out of the room. But she couldn't expect much of her, seeing as she was physically and emotionally drained. And rightfully so.

She decided she would bring her attempted breakfast for lena into the room, incase she decided to eat. 

Yet again, she silently entered the room. This time Lena had her head covered. The kryptonian set out the plate of pancakes, and the silverware on the bedside table. And still no word or movement from lena. 

"Breakfast.." Kara sighed blandly, attempting to at least let the brunette know it was there if she wanted it.  
No response earned. And kara just had to keep telling herself she was doing the right thing.

She then heard the apartment door open and close before beginning to walk out of the room. 

"Mike, why aren't you at work?" Kara called out. She then heard Nothing.

Walking forward Nothing but two steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Resulting in her quickly turning around as a reflex response, and processing nothing but the feeling of metal bending and starting to break against her bulletproof skin. 

Alas, it was jack sphere. Who brought nothing but his poor attempt at stabbing an alien.

"You." She glared.

"W-What the hell are you??" The man exclaimed in paralyzing fear, still frantically trying to drive the knife into Kara's chest. 

She rung her hand around Jack's neck, began backing him up against the wall, and got in his face. "You have some nerve coming into my home and trying to harm me. And without a gift? Pretty rude if you ask me." 

"You stay away from her!" He cried, still absolutely petrified at Kara's strength. 

"Oh, well let's see.." Kara said in an ornery tone. Admittedly having a bit of fun. "I'm not the one who stabbed her, broke her ribs, her nose, her foot, and having done all that, caused her to have a miscarriage."

"A-A what?"

"-It was mine, by the way. So don't pull that card." She Laughed proudly. "So let's lay that all out on the table, and see what your options are."

"O-Okay.." 

"Option one, you find this out, it dies with you! Option two, you run along and keep all this shit to yourself, No matter how much publicity it could get you. And well, if you spill, you get to die! Your choice."

"Y-You're insane!"

"Only when I want to be. And I mean, who are you to say that to me? You nearly killed a woman, and I'm the bad guy here!? What kind of twisted shit is that? I'm only holding you by your throat here because you're a threat to my girl." 

"You're the threat! All of you! You infested our planet like larvae! And infected my girlfriend! She submitted, she listened to me before you! Whatever you are anyway!" 

"Oh, see, that's what you don't say." Kara pursed her lips in frustration. "I could literally snap your neck right now. So, If I were you, I'd stop talking." 

She then pushed down on his neck a bit harder, and searched his coat pockets. 

She pulled out a couple gum wrappers, a pocket watch, and a pack of cigarettes. "Ooh, so you smoke? Bet that's what makes you feel like you're above everyone." 

"I'm not! I- I swear! I'm certainly not above you!" He stressed, clearly just pleading for his life. 

"Yeah, yeah..whatever. give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your windpipe." 

"Kara..."

"Lena! Oh darling, please! Tame your beast!" Jack practically begged.

"You shut the hell up, I can barely look at you. You ruined my life." Lena scolded, her voice overcome with emotion.

"Baby no, please just go rest." Kara asked softly.

"And let you commit first degree for me?! Why the hell is he even here?"

"I've come to save you, obviously!" 

"Well, jackass, you're doing a banged up job of it aren't you? Besides, I don't need saving from kara, I need it from you." 

"Ugh, You've always been such a little bitc-"   
Before jack could properly finish his sentence, kara slapped him across the face. "Finish that fucking sentence and you're a dead man."

"Kara, please. Y-you can't do that."

"Why not, lena? He's caused you nothing but pain."

"Of course I want him dead, but I wanted to have a professional hitman do it. Not you." The brunette scoffed.

"But that's no fun." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Princess please, just let me deal with It. I won't kill him, I promise. And have i ever broken a promise?" 

"Not to me, no."

"Exactly. Could you go back and get some more rest? It's not safe for you to be around him."

"I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"No, you need to rest." 

"If you're not going to do it, how come I heard you from the other room saying you would?!" 

"I didn't say I'd kill him...I said he would die! I never said how, or at the hands of whom." The kryptonian shrugged.

"That doesn't make it right."

"Since when do you care about whether what i do is right or wrong?" 

"Since I realized I was in love with you! Okay? And I can't be with you through ARGUS prison barriers, now can i?" 

"Pfft, I suppose not." Kara said annoyed, before turning her attention back to jack and punching him to the point he passed out. 

"The hell was that for?!" 

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just let him go? No way in hell is that happening." 

"You are unbelievable." The CEO rolled her eyes. 

"I'm sorry okay? But I will do whatever it takes if it means protecting you." 

"Then why don't you love me?"

"Is this really the conversation we should be having right now? I just knocked a man out onto the floor of my apartment." 

"Yes well that's on you, isn't it?!" 

"Again, what else am I supposed to do??" The kryptonian scoffed, shrugging her shoulders loosely. 

"Kara, I know i can't make you feel something for me you don't feel. But I can still encourage you to do the right thing."

"And what's that?"

"Let him go."

"That is the opposite of the right thing at the moment, lena. He nearly killed you! At the very least let me turn Him in." 

"And how are you going to manage that?" 

"Simple." The blonde said, before lifting the man up onto her shoulders, and before Lena could even blink, she was out the door and back in at the speed of light.

"You didn't..."

"I just did. Left a note mentioning witnesses, his past criminal history and that you'd testify against him if need be." 

"But what if-"

"Stop worrying for a second, princess. You have me. And as far as i know, I'm not going anywhere."

Lena took a deep breath, and stood in silence for a moment. Considering that she'd been through enough, she knew she didn't need to purposely add more stress. "Fine. I'm done." 

"Good. And hey, this has been the most we've talked in about eighteen hours. I suppose that's progress, hmm?"

"If by talking you mean me yelling at you, then yes." 

Kara exhaled heavily and wiped a hand down her face in distress as she set her bowl in the sink. "Look lee, I don't want to continue being passive-aggressive to one another the entire day, it's bad for both of us. So...whatever it is that's bothering you, say it now, please. I'm asking you to be honest with me now." 

Lena chuckled somberly as she walked over to sit on the couch. "At this point, I'd really like to stop talking again." 

Kara sighed and quietly walked over to lena. eventually standing over her, with a gentle gleam in her eye.  
"Lena..come on, I'm just asking what your issue with me dealing with jack is. Nothing else. Then you can go back to tuning me out." 

"Okay, fine. I have no problem with jack being put away, or hurt, I have a problem with you getting hurt."

"And I you. Don't you see?" The kryptonian said in a gentle tone. "All I ever wanted is for you to be safe."

"And I'm forever grateful for that, kara. Trust me. But I want more. And I know this sounds selfish, but if you can't, or until you can give me that, I'm going to be dealing with this on my own." 

"O-Okay...Truth be told, I can't give you a straight answer. I suppose we both need to deal with these emotional trials on our own then." 

"So, as much as possible given the current situation, we both need space?"

"Yeah, We both need space."


End file.
